NO SOLO RANGERS The cific Rim Clint & Kate Bishop PG
by Marion S. Lee
Summary: "Había conocido al que ahora era su compañero un año atrás, cuando ella acababa de salir de la academia de rangers de Anchorage. Unos días después de su graduación, le llegó un mensaje del propio PPDC para que se personara en el Shatterdome de Los Ángeles... Tercera parte de la serie "Asesinos y Rangers"


Para Kate Bishop, la nueva y flamante copiloto del Black Hawk desde hacía pocos meses, Eli Bradley era la reencarnación de un dios.

Apoyó la barbilla sobre ambas manos y sonrió como una estúpida soñadora cuando lo vio entrar al comedor del Shatterdome de Los Ángeles. Todo era bullicio y algarabía a su alrededor. Los rangers, técnicos y demás personal acababan de comenzar el desayuno. Era, con diferencia, la hora más ajetreada del día. La gente sonreía y se saludaba con efusividad, como si hiciese días que no se veían, en lugar de sólo unas pocas horas. Ese era el buen ánimo que se respiraba en el Shatterdome de Los Ángeles, también conocido como Shield.

El ruido de las bandejas de metal al chocar entre sí y posarse sobre las mesas llenaba el gran salón. El olor a pan recién hecho junto con el de bacon frito llegaba por doquier. La luz explotaba en cada uno de los rincones, haciéndolo todo brillante y alegre.

El muchacho avanzaba con una bandeja de comida, charlando amigablemente con uno de sus compañeros. Eli miraba a su interlocutor, interesado, y sonreía de vez en cuando, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en ocasiones. Para Kate, él tenía la sonrisa más bonita que había visto en toda su vida.

Eli tenía esa complexión que hacía que todas las mujeres que trabajaban en el lugar se volvieran para mirarlo: era alto y su cuerpo estaba trabajado lo justo para que sus músculos se adivinaran sin ser ostentosos ni exagerados. Tenía un ensortijado pelo negro azabache; el tono de su piel era como el del chocolate con una pizca de leche y unos profundos ojos verdes que centelleaban en su rostro. El colofón a tanta belleza lo ponían unas espesas pestañas que debían ser la envidia de más de una mujer y unos labios carnosos por los que Kate se había preguntado más de una vez a qué sabrían.

Hacía menos de un año que Eli vivía en el Shatterdome de Los Ángeles. El muchacho había llegado poco después de que ella lo hiciera, para entrar a formar parte del equipo de mantenimiento del Black Hawk, el jaeger que ahora ella pilotaba junto a Clint Barton.

A lo lejos, Eli buscó con la mirada un lugar en donde poder sentarse, sin que la sonrisa que lucía en su rostro se esfumara ni un solo momento. Kate se irguió en su asiento, enderezando la espalda tanto como pudo y estirando el cuello hasta que casi le dolió.

Eli trabajaba bajo las órdenes directas de Tony Stark, el mecánico jefe del Black Hawk, al que todos llamaban Tony el mecánico. No hacía demasiado que Eli había abandonado la escuela de ingeniería y aquel era su primer puesto de trabajo. Se había adaptado a las mil maravillas, pues era un chico afable y simpático, con muchas ganas de agradar y que caía inmediatamente bien a todo el mundo. Y a ella la tenía por completo enamorada.

En el tumulto del comedor, Eli seguía buscando con la mirada un asiento en donde poder comer. Kate sabía que no le faltaría ningún ofrecimiento así que, cuando de repente, la mirada de Eli se detuvo en ella a pesar de la distancia, el corazón le dio un brinco dentro de su pecho.

Con soltura, Eli deshizo los metros que los separaban, pasando entre las mesas, sin que sus ojos se distrajeran. Saludaba a los compañeros con los que se cruzaba con una amplia y genuina sonrisa pero sus ojos continuaban fijos en ella. Kate se agarró al borde de la mesa, intentó desviar la mirada hacia otro lugar en donde no se encontrara Eli y se obligó a tomar aire pues, en los últimos minutos, estaba segura de que había olvidado respirar.

Eli llegó hasta donde se encontraba unos segundos después. Se detuvo junto a la mesa y señaló el asiento libre que había junto a Kate.

—Buenos días. ¿Puedo sentarme?

Kate alzó la mirada y encontró los ojos verdes de Eli clavados en ella, con una sutil sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. No se le ocurrió deshacer aquel vínculo momentáneo que se había establecido entre los dos. Le sonrió y asintió.

—Por supuesto —le contestó, removiéndose en el banco para dejarle el sitio suficiente para que pudiese sentarse.

Eli rodeó la mesa y se sentó a su lado, colocando la bandeja frente a él.

—¿Qué tal estás?

Kate asintió, tomando su taza de café entre sus manos. Probablemente, tal y como se encontraba en aquel momento, podría calentar el brebaje con el calor que éstas emanaban.

—Estoy bien.

—Oí que tuviste un pequeño percance en el kwoon el otro día.

Las cejas de Kate se alzaron hasta la raíz de su pelo. Aquel incidente había carecido de importancia, —apenas una torcedura de tobillo— y, a los pocos minutos, ella había seguido entrenando como si nada le hubiese ocurrido. No pensaba que aquello hubiese traspasado las cuatro paredes de la arena. Negó con más énfasis del que habría deseado.

—¡Oh! No fue nada. Sólo fue mi tobillo —le contestó.

Eli volvió a sonreírle antes de llevarse su propia taza a los labios.

—Me alegro de ello.

Regresó su atención a los restos de su desayuno. Nada quedaba en el plato que tenía delante de sí, y su taza casi se había vaciado por completo. Kate maldijo entre dientes. Si se quedaba allí sentada sería sólo por disfrutar de la compañía del joven.

El muchacho dejó a ambos lados los cubiertos y se limpió la comisura de los labios con la servilleta antes de girarse un poco hacia ella.

—¿Qué te parecieron las mejoras?

La voz de Eli la sacó de sus pensamientos. Hizo un pequeño mohín con los labios y asintió con vigor.

—Perfectas. Creo que Barton se sentirá encantado con ellas.

Los rasgos de Eli se iluminaron ante sus ojos. Kate no había imaginado que el hombre pudiese verse más guapo de lo que ya era. Se había equivocado.

—Bien. Hemos trabajado mucho en ellas —le dijo, atacando de nuevo su plato. Antes de llevarse el tenedor de nuevo a la boca, Eli agregó—: Bueno, algunos hemos trabajado. Otros no han parado de dar órdenes.

Kate no pudo contener la carcajada que le nació en el centro del pecho.

—No puedes culpar a Tony. Él es así. Si no está mandando, ordenando y organizando, pregúntate qué le ocurre, porque puede que esté enfermo.

—Cierto.

Eli continuó comiendo. Todo lo que había en su bandeja fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Kate sabía que debía levantarse pero sería de mala educación dejarlo allí solo, pensó, intentando justificarse a sí misma.

—¿Tienes una día muy ocupado? —preguntó Eli, cuando ya nada quedó de su desayuno.

—Sí —respondió de inmediato—. Barton no me da un solo respiro. No le vale hacer nada a medias. No paramos hasta que sale bien. Y cuando sale bien, quiere que salga mejor.

Eli se limpió los labios con una servilleta de papel, que dejó a un lado de la bandeja.

—Bueno, no puedes culparle. Cuando os enfrentáis a uno de esos bichos no tenéis una segunda oportunidad. Un paso en falso y…

Kate arrugó los labios y hundió los hombros. Lo sabía; un paso en falso durante una pelea y eran comida para kaijus. No tenía ganas de terminar su corta vida en el mar, dentro de una gigante lata de sardinas. Una lata de sardinas de billones de dólares, pero una lata al fin y al cabo.

—No, no puedo culparle.

Antes de poder responderle, una voz a su espalda la interrumpió.

—¿No puedes culpar a quién, Katie Kate?

Kate frunció los labios con una mueca contrariada. Apenas volteó la cabeza para mirarlo por encima del hombro.

—Barton, eres demasiado mayor para ir poniendo esos motes. Y para oír conversaciones que no son para tus oídos.

El hombre los miró a ambos desde su posición, con la comisura de los labios cejada a causa de una burlona sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Eli.

El muchacho se apresuró a tragar lo que aún tenía en la boca, a recopilar sus bártulos con la mayor rapidez que pudo y a levantarse de su asiento.

—Señor —dijo, visiblemente azorado.

La sonrisa de Clint se hizo aún más amplia. Colocó una mano sobre uno de los hombros de Eli y lo saludó con un breve apretón.

—Deja el señor, anda.

Kate bufó, cruzando los brazos delante de su pecho. Desvió la vista hacia el lado opuesto del salón, haciendo una mueca con los labios.

—No le hagas caso. Le encanta que le adulen y le llamen señor.

Eli los miro a ambos, primero a uno y luego a la otra. Las palabras de Kate no habían hecho nada para que se sintiera más tranquilo. Intentó dar un paso atrás pero sus piernas tropezaron con el asiento.

—Eh… tengo que marcharme. Buenos días, señor… digo, no. No, señor—. Cogió con rapidez la bandeja de su desayuno y, antes de girarse, miró a Kate medio de soslayo—. Kate. Nos vemos luego.

Kate lo vio marchar a toda prisa, abriéndose paso entre las demás mesas sin mirar atrás. Kate rezongó. Se acodó en la mesa, colocando una mano en su mejilla. El ojo derecho se cerró un poco a causa de la postura.

Clint ocupó el asiento que había dejado libre Eli.

—¿He interrumpido algo? —preguntó, con voz fingida. Kate le lanzó una mirada furibunda por el rabillo del ojo.

—Pues sí —le respondió de malos modos.

Lejos de sentirse intimidado por la reacción de Kate, Clint le sonrió, apoyando sus antebrazos en el borde de la mesa e inclinándose hacia adelante.

—¿Así que tú y Eli…?

Se giró hacia él con rapidez. Lo miró con ojos entornados y los labios apretados en una fina línea.

—Así que no te importa.

Aquella contestación hizo que Clint se enderezara y la sonrisa que había persistido en sus labios hasta ese momento se esfumara por arte de magia. Miró hacia el lugar por donde Eli había desaparecido minutos atrás.

—Vale, debe de ser algo serio cuando estás de tan mal humor —le dijo, en tono grave.

Kate se sintió mal casi al instante. Tenía que aceptar que había sido mal educada con Barton. Lo único que podía reprocharle era que la hubiese llamado por aquel estúpido mote que él insistía en usar con ella… y que hubiese interrumpido su momento con Eli. Arrugó los labios y sus hombros se hundieron a simple vista. Se esforzó en que su garganta no emitiera un lastimero sonido. Su cabeza cayó hacia adelante, hasta que la barbilla casi tocó su pecho.

—Vale, lo siento. Me he pasado.

Clint asintió con vigor.

—Te has pasado.

Ella lo miró y arqueó una ceja.

—Prometo no volver a hacerlo. Pero deja de llamarme así. No tengo diez años.

—Si hubiese sabido que no querías ser molestada, no lo habría hecho, Katie —le contestó su compañero, manteniendo la vista fija en el frente con los ojos entornados y un ligero pulso en la mandíbula. Kate lo imitó y desvió la mirada hacia donde Clint tenía posada la vista, sin saber bien qué estaba mirando.

Había conocido al que ahora era su compañero un año atrás, cuando ella acababa de salir de la academia de rangers de Anchorage. Unos días después de su graduación, le llegó un mensaje del propio PPDC para que se personara en el Shatterdome de Los Ángeles. Apenas le explicaron nada más, solo que era muy importante que fuera hasta allí y se presentara ante la comandante de aquella base, Natasha Romanoff. Sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió su maleta y sus pocas pertenencias y se trasladó hasta California.

Todos allí la recibieron con amabilidad. No la hicieron esperar para contarle el por qué de haberla llamado. Según todas las pruebas que le habían realizado; los escáneres, los estudios tomográficos, los análisis médicos… todo decía que ella era compatible en más de un ochenta por ciento con uno de los pilotos del jaeger que habían bautizado como el Black Hawk, Clint Barton.

Sabía por las noticias internas y porque era la comidilla de la academia, que el Black Hawk estaba en dique seco desde que uno de sus pilotos, Natasha Romanoff, había sido ascendida a comandante del Shatterdome de Los Ángeles, y que su copiloto no había querido oír hablar de tener un nuevo compañero. Había sido así durante un tiempo pero, al parecer, había cambiado de opinión. O se la habían hecho cambiar, eso a ella no le importaba. Lo que realmente le importaba era que iba a poder subirse a bordo de una de esas poderosas máquinas. No sabía si creérselo o no.

Aun con los análisis previos, se tuvo que someter a una tanda de nuevos exámenes, esta vez junto con Barton. Y todos y cada uno de ellos revelaron que, en efecto, ambos eran neurológicamente compatibles.

Antes de conocerlo, Kate se había esperado un hombre un poco más joven, de una edad cercana al resto de sus compañeros de la academia, porque sabía que no llevaba demasiado tiempo trabajando para el PPDC. Pero, en cambio, se encontró con un hombre bastante más mayor que ella, bien entrado en la treintena, con una vasta experiencia previa en otras organizaciones gubernamentales y con una cabeza tan dura como el cemento con el que estaba fabricado el Shatterdome.

No podía decir que Barton fuera un mal tipo, porque no lo era. Era concienzudo, trabajador, leal y disciplinado a su manera. Pero creía a pies juntillas que su deporte favorito era tocarle las narices a cuantos le rodeaban. Ella incluida. Su insistencia a llamarla por aquel apodo, Katie Kate, así lo atestiguaba.

Llevaba poco tiempo viviendo en el Shatterdome cuando alguien le dijo, como si estuviese compartiendo con ella el mayor secreto del mundo, que Barton y Romanoff estaban juntos. Recordaba que ella lo miró con suspicacia y le respondió con una carcajada que le salió del fondo de su pecho sin poder evitarlo. Le había bastado la primera deriva con Barton para enterarse de ello.

No era algo que él hubiese escondido. En sus recuerdos, la comandante Romanoff era una figura clave, una constante, apareciendo en muchos momentos de su vida. Kate no tuvo que preguntarle qué los unía porque lo había visto con sus propios ojos… o con su propia mente, eso daba lo mismo. Lo cierto era que, cuando se lo contaron, ella se rió a gusto.

A veces pensaba que Romanoff tenía el cielo ganado. Clint era terco como una mula y tenía un sentido del humor un tanto peculiar. Solía reírse de cosas que sólo él entendía y sacar de sus casillas a quien tuviese enfrente. Pero Romanoff parecía tenerle pillada la medida y a ella no parecía disgustarle aquella manera de ser de él. Y si le molestaba, fingía muy pero que muy bien. Natasha era digna de admirar.

Kate miró a Barton de nuevo. Sabía que tenía algo rondando por aquella cabeza suya que nunca descansaba. Él continuaba mirando hacia el frente, en silencio.

De repente, por la puerta del comedor apareció la comandante. Todos los que se cruzaron con ella le dedicaron un saludo escueto con la cabeza, al que ella respondió de la misma manera. No tardó ni un segundo en dar con quien había ido a buscar. Kate golpeó con su codo el brazo de Barton e hizo una señal con su barbilla en dirección a Natasha.

—Creo que te buscan.

Clint enderezó de inmediato la espalda, irguiéndose en su asiento. No había ninguna duda de que Natasha lo había visto al instante de haber entrado en aquel salón. Era como si ambos tuviesen un radar para encontrarse el uno al otro, entre la multitud. Ya lo había visto con anterioridad pero, por más que lo presenciaba, siempre conseguían sorprenderla.

Natasha se abrió paso entre el personal. La mujer tenía un porte distinguido y majestuoso pese a su baja estatura, que suplía con creces con su carisma. Era una mujer preciosa, con una bonita melena pelirroja que le llegaba por los hombros, una piel blanca e inmaculada, unos labios rojos que no necesitaban de ningún cosmético para parecer más hermosos y un embarazo que estaba tocando a su fin.

A pesar de aquella prominente barriga, Natasha se movía con agilidad. Sus facciones no se habían visto alteradas por el embarazo. Pese a que ya había pasado la barrera de los ocho meses aún se mantenía en activo. Y Kate creía que eso iba a continuar de esa manera hasta que se pusiese de parto. Romanoff no eran de las que se escabullían fácilmente.

Los ojos de Kate iban del uno a la otra. Natasha caminaba entre las mesas sin que sus ojos se despegaran de Barton, con una tenue sonrisa que nadie que no la conociera podría apreciar. Ella había aprendido a valorar y respetar a aquella mujer profundamente, no sólo por lo mucho que trabajaba en el Shatterdome, sino porque Clint Barton le había mostrado en la deriva la valía de aquella mujer sin mediar ni una sola palabra. Kate deseaba poder llegar a parecerse a Natasha Romanoff cuando fuese mayor.

La comandante llegó hasta ellos y se detuvo al otro lado de la mesa.

—Buenos días, Bishop —saludó, con una suave inclinación de cabeza para, a continuación, detener su mirada en Clint—. Te estaba buscando.

Kate se fijó en cómo las facciones del hombre se habían suavizado y sus hombros se habían relajado al llegar Natasha, dibujando una tenue sonrisa que le llegó a los ojos. Kate se sintió ligeramente incómoda, creyendo que no debía estar en aquel lugar.

Natasha rodeó la mesa hasta quedar de pie junto a Clint. La mano de él viajó hasta la de ella, tocándose un solo instante, apenas un roce, para volver a descansarla sobre la mesa. Sonriendo, Kate levantó la mirada y carraspeó.

—Creo… creo que tengo cosas que hacer.

Clint giró la mirada hacia ella antes de que pudiese tomar la bandeja con lo que había sobrado de su ya frío café.

—No te olvides que nos vemos en una hora en la arena.

Kate asintió con vigor.

—No me olvido —y torciendo el gesto con una divertida mueca, añadió—: Señor.

Aún habiendo dejado la mesa tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, Kate estaba segura que la queja que escuchó a su espalda había venido de Barton.

Se hacía llamar "el mar tranquilo". Lo había denominado así el explorador que lo descubrió, al observar las suaves brisas que recorrían su superficie. Tal vez ese nombre, el de Océano Pacífico, no se adaptara nunca más a él.

El sol aún estaba en lo alto y la luz incidía directamente sobre la superficie. Reflejos tornasolados brillaban cuando una pequeña ola se erguía sobre las demás. Las diminutas nubes que jalonaban el cielo apenas constituían un atisbo de mancha sobre el mar. Todo era calma y tranquilidad. La calma que solía preceder a la tempestad.

Las olas comenzaron a hacerse más altas, más grandes. Picos de agua salada cuales montañas apuntando hacia el cielo. La espuma se formaba en la superficie y el característico color verdeazulado se volvió más oscuro, hasta que fue totalmente negro.

El rugido fue lo siguiente; un sonido gutural, hondo y continuado, como si la tierra al fondo de aquella masa de agua estuviese con dolores de parto.

El océano se hundió antes de vomitar a un nuevo kaiju. El monstruo emitió un profundo bramido al salir al exterior, con sus pulmones ávidos por tomar el oxígeno del exterior. Braceó en el aire, dando dentelladas sin que tuviese un objetivo. La piel brilló bajo el sol y las pupilas de sus ojos se contrajeron en una fina raya rojiza. La enorme cabeza se movió de uno a otro lado mientras la mandíbula se abría desmesuradamente. La boca era como una enorme cueva, de dientes afilados y doble lengua. Tenía un cuerpo fornido, dos largas extremidades superiores, gruesas como los troncos de varios árboles juntos y un torso amplio. Parecía que poseía un exoesqueleto, haciéndolo más formidable y temible al mismo tiempo.

Como si de repente se hubiese percatado de que estaba en el exterior, el kaiju dejó de forcejear con elementos invisibles y olisqueó el cielo, girando la descomunal cabeza de un lado a otro hasta que pareció decidir en qué dirección se encaminaría. Cualquiera que ésta fuera sería una desgracia para la costa del Pacífico que lo atrajese.

Natasha precedió a Clint cuando decidieron abandonar el salón común del Shatterdome. Clint llevaba posada su mano en la espalda de Natasha, justo por encima de su cintura. Era apenas un roce, pero la tibieza del cuerpo de la mujer le llegaba a través del tejido de su uniforme de trabajo.

Saludaron a todos los que se cruzaron con ellos de manera correcta, con un metódico asentimiento de cabeza.

Anduvieron en silencio por el pasillo el uno junto a la otra. Sus hombros casi se rozaban al acompasar su caminar. Clint tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no ir más deprisa. Natasha se mantenía en forma pese a su embarazo pero, en los últimos días, había notado que se movía con algo menos de agilidad a lo que era costumbre en ella. Y, en más de una ocasión, se había dado cuenta de que ella se tocaba el vientre mientras pretendía ocultar la mueca de incomodidad que asomaba en su rostro. Tal vez para otra persona podría pasarle desapercibido, pero no para él.

Recorrieron los pasillos hasta que llegaron al despacho de Natasha. Seguía siendo tan austero como el primer día en que tomó posesión de la comandancia del Shatterdome. Nada de elementos banales e innecesarios; nada que distrajera la atención. Era un lugar para trabajar. Y trabajar duro.

Natasha entró y él lo hizo tras ella, cerrando la puerta. Natasha se dirigió hacia su mesa, se giró hacia él y apoyó la cadera contra ella. Clint la vio cerrar los ojos por unos segundos y torcer el gesto. Tuvo la intención de acercarse y tocarla, reconfortarla en lo que estuviese en su mano. Pero la conocía demasiado; Natasha se cerraría en banda y le diría que estaba bien. Armándose de una paciencia que no poseía, se sentó al borde de uno de los sillones que había frente a la mesa, apretando las rodillas con las manos.

—Nat, ¿cómo estás? —le preguntó.

Los labios de ella se curvaron con una sonrisa amarga.

—Cansada —respondió, pasándose la palma de la mano por su vientre una y otra vez, describiendo pequeños círculos cercanos a su ombligo—. Creo que ha decidido jugar al fútbol con mi estómago y usa mis riñones como portería.

Clint había podido notar más de una vez como el bebé pataleaba y se movía en el interior de Natasha, sobre todo por la noche, cuando ella se tumbaba boca arriba y se relajaba. Para él era un hecho maravilloso, pero entendía que tener a un pequeño ser jugueteando con tus órganos vitales todo el día no debía ser muy placentero. Sobre todo cuando se había apoderado de todo el espacio.

—Deberías tomarte algo de tiempo para ti —le dijo, inclinando la cabeza—. Nadie te juzgará si lo haces.

Ella asintió con vigor.

—Me juzgaré yo. Sólo estoy embarazada, no enferma.

Los hombros de Clint se hundieron. No quería entrar en aquella discusión porque sabía que él tenía todas las de perder. Pese a que se le había ocurrido más de una vez, no había tenido el valor de decirle a Natasha que debería bajar su nivel de actividad. Comprendía, y sobre todo valoraba, que ella quisiese seguir con sus tareas y obligaciones, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella y por el bebé.

—Ese es un discurso que ya me conozco, Nat. Y está muy bien, créeme, pero todo cambia cuando el niño que está por nacer es el tuyo propio. Descansa, por favor.

—Estoy… — intentó argumentar Natasha. Clint levantó una mano, interrumpiéndola.

—Dime que, al menos, lo considerarás.

Por unos momentos esperó la llegada de la tormenta, precedida siempre de un mohín apretado de labios y una ceja incriminatoria que hacían morir cualquier palabra que aún no hubiese abandonado su garganta. Pero esos gestos no llegaron; en cambio, los hombros de Natasha se hundieron a simple vista. Una de sus manos descansaba sobre el borde de la mesa, la otra, sobre su vientre. Pasó el peso de una pierna a otra y bajó la mirada. Unos segundos después, asintió despacio.

—Está bien. Hablaré con Hill —convino, dejando escapar el aire lentamente.

Clint no tardó ni un solo segundo en levantarse y eliminar la distancia que los separaba. La abrazó con fuerza, encerrándola entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo menudo pero fuerte, que se adaptaba a la perfección al suyo. Cerró los ojos y la besó en la mejilla.

—No tienes idea de cuánto te quiero —dijo con un susurro, a unos centímetros del oído de Natasha.

Las manos de ella se posaron en su cintura y, con delicadeza, lo apartó de sí. Una espléndida sonrisa iluminaba los rasgos de su rostro. A menudo pensaba que Natasha no podía ser más bella de lo que ya lo era, pero ella se las apañaba para desbaratar aquella creencia. Natasha lo besó delicadamente en los labios, apenas un roce y levantó una mano, situando el dedo índice sobre la sien de Clint.

—La tengo. Recuerda —le contestó.

Clint volvió a besarla, recreándose en el contacto. Un respingo, acompañado de un gemido, deshizo el momento. La miró con preocupación.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Natasha se llevó la mano al vientre y arrugó los labios antes de dejar escapar despacio el aire de sus pulmones.

—Me ha dado una patada. Una especialmente fuerte.

No quería sonreír, convino Clint. No quería, ni debía pese a que, para él, aquellos instantes le parecían los más hermosos que podía vivir un hombre que estaba a punto de convertirse en padre. Pero entendía a la perfección que, después de casi tres meses de aguantar patadas y noches en las que no podía dormir porque el bebé estaba inusitadamente activo, Natasha estuviese un poco harta y cansada de aquella situación. Aún intentándolo, una media sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios.

—No tiene gracia, Barton.

Él asintió con vigor.

—No, no la tiene.

Se separó de ella, encaminándose de nuevo hacia el asiento, escondiendo la sonrisa que se resistía a abandonar su rostro.

Natasha continuó junto a la mesa, apoyada en ella.

—¿Cómo te va con Kate? —preguntó, cruzando los brazos ante su pecho.

Tenía que admitir que Natasha poseía la habilidad cambiar sutilmente de tema de conversación. Se recostó en el sillón, estirando las piernas todo lo que pudo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto que se le antojó muy melodramático incluso a sí mismo.

—Es terca, metomentodo, sabihonda y contestona —le dijo antes de volver a mirarla.

Natasha se encogió de hombros.

—Suena bastante a ti.

Clint se incorporó hacia adelante, apoyando ambos codos sobre sus rodillas separadas. Asintió un par de veces, con la mirada fija en la puerta y las manos unidas ante sí. Recordaba la primera impresión que le causó aquella joven mujer el día que llegó al Shatterdome; con su maleta de diseño, la larga melena oscura revuelta por el viento que ondeaba en la pista de aterrizaje y una mirada anhelante dibujada en los ojos, escudriñando todo a su alrededor. Volvió a fijarse en Natasha.

—Sé que me quejo de ella pero fue una buena decisión traerla para ayudarme a pilotar el Black Hawk. Es una buena chica. Voluntariosa y entregada. Y no se rinde con facilidad.

—Esto también suena a ti.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por unos instantes, en silencio. Era cierto lo que había dicho; Kate podía ser un dolor de cabeza en ocasiones, pero en muchas otras era todo un revulsivo. Su empeño, sus ganas de aprender y de mejorar, su dedicación, y también su tozudez, le servían para no permitir que se anquilosara. Kate era una persona ávida por aprender pero, a su vez, su ilusión era contagiosa.

Sin que pudiese reprimirlo, Natasha dio un nuevo sobresalto, más acusado que el de minutos atrás. Clint se levantó de inmediato y fue hasta ella.

—Nat… ¿estás bien?

Ella asintió de nuevo, apretando los labios.

—Sí… sí. Sólo es…

—Sé que llevas teniendo contracciones todas las noches durante esta semana.

Antes de volver a hablar, Natasha se apoyó en la mesa, dejando descansar el peso de su cuerpo sobre su cadera e hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar el aire.

—No tienen importancia. Son…

Clint le tomó la mano que masajeaba una y otra vez su vientre. Natasha alzó los ojos y lo miró.

—Ya sé lo que son. Son las contracciones preparatorias para el parto. Y también sé que, a partir de la semana treinta y ocho, el embarazo puede considerase a término y a ti te faltan dos días para estar en esa fecha.

Natasha arrugó la nariz.

—Has estado ocupado informándote.

Conocía a aquella mujer desde hacía mucho tiempo, habían sido compañeros de trabajo y amigos antes que amantes y pareja. Si daba un paso en falso; si decía algo que ella no considerara apropiado o justo, sólo conseguiría que se encerrara en sí misma. Y eso era lo último que quería. Se pasó la mano por la frente, intentando alejar la preocupación que sentía.

—Me he informado porque me preocupo por ti y porque vas a tener a mi hijo. Y, por suerte o por desgracia, yo no puedo hacer eso por ti, así que quiero estar lo más preparado posible para lo que se avecina.

Ella entornó los párpados, mirándolo con fijeza.

—Te estás preocupando en exceso, Clint —le dijo, con voz seria y una expresión pétrea en su rostro. Al instante, sus facciones se dulcificaron. Extendió una mano hacia él y le acarició la mejilla—. Las mujeres hacen esto todos los días. Estaremos bien.

Se concentró en sentir la caricia sobre su piel. Clint cerró los ojos. Quería creer las palabras de Natasha, de verdad que quería, pensó. Pero no podía deshacerse de aquel nudo que tenía en la boca del estómago desde hacía algún tiempo. En concreto, aquel nudo llevaba allí casi ocho meses, desde el mismo momento en que se enteró de que iba a ser padre.

—No puedo evitar preocuparme, Nat.

Natasha iba a replicarle cuando un toque en la puerta, insistente y nervioso, la interrumpió. Natasha no tuvo tiempo de conceder la entrada a quien estuviese al otro lado; esa otra persona abrió sin ser invitada a pasar.

Uno de los técnicos se presentó ante ellos, con el rostro algo acalorado y la respiración agitada. Clint pensó que no había que ser muy listo para saber que había llegado hasta allí a la carrera. Natasha y él se acercaron al joven, que los saludó con un rápido cabeceo.

—Comandante, Hill la espera en el control de mando. Es urgente.

Natasha dio un paso hacia él.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

El hombre la miró con gravedad.

—Tenemos actividad en la Brecha, señora. Las primeras lecturas así lo han confirmado. El coronel Fury y el mariscal Pentecost estarán en videoconferencia dentro de diez minutos.

Clint vio mudar el semblante de Natasha ante sus ojos. Dio un paso hacia el joven.

—Di que vamos enseguida.

El muchacho asintió con energía justo antes de girar sobre sus talones y emprender una nueva carrera. Clint se acercó a Natasha, tomándola del codo. Ella alzó la mirada hacia él, visiblemente preocupada.

—Tenemos que… —comenzó diciendo. Intentó dar un paso en dirección a la puerta pero la mano de Clint la detuvo.

—Prométeme que estarás todo lo tranquila que puedas estar.

Una sonrisa a medias se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer.

—Te lo prometo.

A regañadientes, Clint asintió.

—Vamos —lo instó Natasha—. Nos esperan en la sala de control.

Cuando Clint y Natasha entraron en la sala de control del Shatterdome, el cuerpo técnico y los ingenieros de dos de los jaegers existentes en el Shatterdome estaban ya allí. Todos los monitores estaban encendidos y trabajando a pleno rendimiento. Clint miró alrededor. Las pantallas secundarias vomitaban cientos de datos e imágenes térmicas de la actividad descubierta en la Brecha. Todo el mundo estaba absorto en su pequeña parcela y nadie giró la cabeza cuando la comandante del Shatterdome hizo su entrada.

Dos de las grandes pantallas que dominaban la estancia estaban encendidas. En una de ellas, el rostro del coronel Fury; en la otra, el mariscal Pentecost. Ambos hombres compartían una expresión de profunda preocupación en sus rostros. María Hill los esperaba ante ellas.

Natasha llegó donde se encontraba la mujer y miró hacia una pantalla y luego hacia la otra.

—Mariscal Pentecost. Coronel Fury.

Los dos hombres la saludaron con un escueto gesto de cabeza que parecía calcado.

—Comandante Romanoff —comenzó diciendo el mariscal Pentecost, con aquella profunda voz suya que hacía que todo el mundo se detuviera en lo que estaba haciendo y fijara su atención en él.

Antes de atender a ninguno de aquellos dos hombres, Natasha se giró hacia María Hill.

—Infórmeme, Hill.

La mujer se acercó hasta una de las consolas principales, tecleó con eficiencia en una de ellas y una pantalla se iluminó casi al instante.

—Movimiento emergente en la Brecha detectado a las ocho cero cinco. Trayectoria: noreste. Zona probable de interceptación: costas de California. Kaiju categoría tres. Nombre en clave: Scepter —dijo, siempre eficaz, con aquel tono de voz suyo que no dejaba impasible a nadie y que resonó en toda la sala.

Aún cuando el recinto estaba en completo silencio, Clint hubiese podido jurar que éste se hizo más ominoso, palpándose en el ambiente. Miró a su alrededor. La expresión de muchos de los técnicos se endureció ante la evidencia de lo que se les avecinaba.

Natasha se giró, devolviendo su atención a los hombres de las dos pantallas. Dio un paso al frente, con la espalda erguida y los hombros echados ligeramente hacia atrás. Clint apretó los puños para contener las ganas de ir hasta ella y colocarse a su lado.

—Estaremos preparados —la oyó decir.

Fue Pentecost quien respondió.

—Sé que lo estarán, Romanoff. No podemos permitirnos de nuevo lo que ocurrió con el último ataque en Vladivostok. No podemos permitirnos perder un nuevo jaeger —dijo, con seriedad—. El congreso de los Estados Unidos está estudiando reservar una partida de sus presupuestos para incentivar el programa jaeger. Un fallo más como aquel y todo penderá de un hilo.

Natasha asintió, severa.

—No dejaremos que ocurra, señor.

Clint no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos dos hombres que imponían su carismática presencia aún sin estar en la habitación. Recordaba lo ocurrido en Vladivostok seis meses atrás. El kaiju, un categoría dos, los había pillado por sorpresa. Había emergido de la Brecha en dirección a Hawaii pero había cambiado el rumbo y enfilado contra la costa rusa sin darles apenas tiempo a reaccionar. Habían perdido al Eden Assassin en una cruenta batalla y el Cherno Alpha había sido severamente dañado. Habían puesto en entredicho el programa.

Los rostros de los dos dirigentes desaparecieron momentáneamente de las pantallas para pasar a mostrar una imagen infrarroja tomada por satélite del Océano Pacífico y las costas americanas. Un punto rojo destellaba, una y otra vez, avanzando cada vez que la luz volvía a mostrarse: el kaiju se acercaba.

Los dos hombres volvieron a aparecer.

— ¿Cuáles de sus jaegers van a salir al encuentro de ese engendro? —preguntó Fury—. Porque no hay tiempo que perder.

Antes de que nadie en la sala pudiese objetar nada, incluida Natasha, Clint dio un paso al frente, adelantándose ante las pantallas, colocándose a la derecha de la comandante.

—El Black Hawk está plenamente operativo, señor.

Clint percibió los ojos de Natasha puestos en él. Se sintió tentado de girar la cabeza y devolverle la mirada. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no hacerlo. En su lugar, mantuvo la vista puesta en las dos pantallas que dominaban toda la sala.

—Señor —oyó decir a Natasha a su lado, con los ojos fijos en él, pero dirigiéndose a los hombres que ocupaban las pantallas—. El Black Hawk no puede encargarse por sí solo de ese kaiju.

—¿Qué ocurre con los otros dos jaegers, Romanoff? —preguntó Pentecost, entrecerrando los párpados, sólo para hacer su mirada más intimidante.

Natasha se giró hacia ellos.

—El Romeo Blue tuvo un problema en su último salto y no está listo para entrar en combate. En cuanto al Mammoth Apostle, uno de sus pilotos está enfermo. Solicito que nos envíen refuerzos, señor.

Pentecost asintió, despacio.

—Sabe perfectamente que las bases más próximas se encuentran a muchos miles de kilómetros, comandante Romanoff. Tal vez el Shatterdome de Lima deba hacerse cargo de la situación y gestionar el operativo.

Natasha negó con vehemencia.

—Lima está en las mismas circunstancias que nosotros, mariscal —refutó Natasha, irguiéndose en toda su estatura y alzando levemente la barbilla—. El jaeger que está destinado a sustituir al Demon Impala aún no ha sido probado. Nosotros podemos hacernos cargo. Podemos gestionar la operación desde aquí. Estaremos más cerca de la zona de impacto. Sólo necesitamos que otro jaeger le cubra las espaldas al Black Hawk.

—Puede que no lleguen a tiempo —añadió Pentecost.

Clint vio cómo los hombros de Natasha se elevaban al tomar aire.

—Lo sé, señor. Pero también sé que, si a este Shatterdome le pidieran una ayuda similar, no dudaríamos en prestarla lo más rápidamente posible.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio en la sala. Nadie se atrevía a moverse, ni tan siquiera a respirar. Las imágenes térmicas se proyectaron en una nueva pantalla adyacente que se encendió en ese momento. El punto rojo avanzaba a toda prisa por el Océano Pacífico y ya había dejado atrás el archipiélago hawaiano.

Sin importarle, Clint se acercó hasta Natasha, colocándose a su lado, tan cerca que sus brazos se rozaban. No hacía falta nada más entre ellos para saber que se guardaban las espaldas, como solían hacer durante tantos años antes de recalar en el PPDC y convertirse en rangers.

Unos segundos después, Pentecost rompió aquel pesado silencio, haciendo que todas las miradas recayeran de nuevo en él.

—Muy bien, que el Black Hawk se prepare. Veremos qué podemos hacer. Y, ¿Barton?

Clint alzó la barbilla, mientras sus ojos se posaban en el imponente hombre.

—¿Sí, señor?

Un atisbo de sonrisa acudió a los labios del mariscal, aunque sólo fuese un segundo.

—Buena suerte.

Con un conciso cabeceo, Clint le agradeció los buenos deseos a su superior.

—Gracias.

Las dos pantallas se quedaron a oscuras a la vez. Como si aquel hubiese sido el pistoletazo de salida, todos los congregados volvieron a sus tareas con renovado interés, encargándose de que todo estuviese a punto para lo que se les avecinaba.

Natasha se giró despacio, para por fin enfrentar a Clint. El rictus de la mujer se había endurecido a simple vista. Tenía los brazos pegados al cuerpo y las manos convertidas en puños. Su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración. Clint maldijo por lo bajo aquel acuerdo entre ambos de no manifestar en público ningún tipo de gesto afectuoso. Lo que más quería en aquel momento era estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle que todo iba a salir bien. Pero no podía hacerlo; ni una cosa ni la otra. Se sostuvieron la mirada unos instantes antes de que tuviese el valor de hablar.

—Natasha…

Ella lo detuvo de seguir hablando, alzando una mano frente a ella.

—Sé que era lo que debías hacer, Clint. Porque yo habría hecho lo mismo. Y porque tenemos una responsabilidad que cumplir. No tienes que decirme nada.

Clint asintió. Giró la cabeza hacia las pantallas que, hacía un momento, mostraban a los dos dirigentes y apretó con fuerza la mandíbula.

—Sé que no tengo que darte explicaciones, Nat. Porque es lo que debo hacer. Pero eso no quiere decir que lo que deba hacer es lo que desee hacer. No ahora, que tú…

Ella dio un paso más hacia él. El vientre de Natasha se interpuso entre ambos y Clint estuvo tentado de pasar su mano sobre él, como hacía cuando estaban en la intimidad de su habitación.

—Yo voy a estar bien, Clint. No te preocupes. No puedes llevarte a la deriva ese sentimiento.

—Sé que no debo, pero no sé cómo hacer para remediarlo.

Natasha alzó su mano y le acarició la mejilla. Clint cerró los ojos, concentrándose sólo en el contacto tibio de la palma contra su piel y agradeciendo en silencio que ella hubiese quebrantado su pacto.

—Sí que sabes. ¿Confías en mí?

Abrió los ojos y los clavó en aquellos otros verdes que se asomaban a su interior.

—Sabes que confío en ti más de lo que confío en mí.

—Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte —le dijo, con una sonrisa que hizo que su estómago saltara dentro de su abdomen—. Sal ahí fuera y patéale el culo por mí a ese kaiju, ¿quieres?

Clint no pudo evitar responderle con una sonrisa.

—Eso haré.

Natasha bajó la mano y dio un paso hacia atrás y luego otro más.

—Busca a Bishop y dile que se prepare.

A regañadientes, Clint giró sobre los talones de sus botas, dispuesto a llevar a cabo las órdenes que le había dado su comandante.

Giró el hanbo sobre su cabeza y marcó un punto invisible delante de ella. Kate ondeó el palo de madera una vez, y luego otra, avanzando su posición. Primero un pie, asentando la postura, sintiendo el tejido del tatami bajo las plantas y el firme almohadillado. El hanbo describía círculos completos hasta que se detenía en seco como si, en realidad, se hubiese topado con su contrincante.

Se enderezó, replegando el arma junto a ella, pegada a su costado. Alzó la barbilla en un gesto casi altivo y respiró por la nariz, profundamente, dejando escapar el aire poco a poco entre sus labios, con un silbido. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose. Le había llevado algún tiempo alcanzar el nivel de calma que requería el ejercicio. Y lo había logrado gracias a la guía del maestro de kwoon, que ahora resultaba ser su compañero pilotando el Black Hawk.

Encajar con Clint Barton había sido relativamente sencillo. Lo que se mostraba es lo que era, sin tapujos. Decía lo que pensaba, para bien o para mal. A veces, Kate creía que Barton tenía la boca demasiado grande y que esa boca suya hablaba antes de que su cerebro registrara las palabras que iban a salir por ella. Pero, en otras ocasiones, Kate pensaba que todo aquello no era más que una fachada y que el verdadero maestro de kwoon, el verdadero Clint Barton, se escondía bajo un montón de capas. Pero sí había algo que tenía muy claro: aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, Clint Barton era una persona muy inteligente.

Tomó el hanbo con las dos manos por un extremo y lo levantó, sosteniéndolo junto a su mejilla. Notó el peso del arma, adaptándose y familiarizándose con ella. Había aprendido a luchar en la academia de rangers del PPDC en Anchorage. Pero consideraba que era allí, en el Shatterdome de Los Ángeles, donde había comprendido qué era sentir el estar en conexión con alguien.

La primera deriva con Barton la había sorprendido. Porque, pese a su inexperiencia y que casi no conocía a aquel hombre con el que, decían, tenían un grado de compatibilidad muy alto, todo había ido sobre ruedas. Él le había dicho que no se guardara nada, y eso mismo había hecho ella.

Abrió los ojos. El hanbo barrió el aire con un pequeño zumbido para detenerse frente al rostro de Kate. Oyó unos pasos amortiguados a su espalda. Supo que era Clint antes de girarse.

—Katie Kate.

Arrugó la nariz y acercó el palo de madera hasta su mejilla, sostenido por ambas manos.

—Te he dicho que no me llames así, Barton. ¿O es que tienes doce años?

Giró sobre sus talones y lo enfrentó, dejando el arma descansando a su lado, apoyada en el suelo.

—Ah, y llegas tarde, Barton. Te esperaba hace media hora.

Clint anduvo hacia ella. El rostro de su compañero reflejaba un rictus de seriedad que la hizo, automáticamente, sentirse en alerta.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, envarando la espalda.

Barton llegó hasta ella, deteniéndose a pocos pasos.

—Tenemos una amenaza de kaiju

Kate parpadeó, seria, una primera vez y luego otra más, hasta que una amplia sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

—Estás de coña. Ya me has hecho esto antes, colega. Ya hice bastante el ridículo aquella vez que me colé en el hangar en pijama porque me dijiste que teníamos una amenaza y que debía correr al jaeger —le dijo, acercándose más hacia él hasta que su dedo índice se topó con el pecho del hombre, incriminatorio—. Déjame decirte que esta vez no voy a picar.

En el rostro de Barton no se movió ni un solo músculo. Seguía observándola con aquella mirada suya que, en ocasiones, parecía que no estuviese viendo realmente a quien tenía frente a él. Ésa era una de esas veces. Kate puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un mohín con los labios.

—Mira, será mejor que…

La alarma saltó en la base como el bramido de un elefante acorralado. Luces rojas parpadeantes acompañaban a aquella sirena incesante. Inconscientemente, Kate alzó la cabeza, en dirección a los altavoces.

—Black Hawk, preséntense en el muelle 08. Nivel 842. Kaiju. Nombre en clave: Scepter. Categoría tres—. Y volvió a comenzar la locución—: Black Hawk, preséntense en el muelle 08…

Kate bajó la mirada en dirección a Clint con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Joder, no era una broma.

Clint alzó una ceja.

—No.

Ninguno de los dos estaba ya en la arena del kwoon cuando el hanbo tocó el tatami al caer al suelo.

El hangar del Shatterdome era un incesante ir y venir de técnicos, operarios y trabajadores poniéndolo todo a punto. Clint y Kate cruzaron el muelle con paso ágil, uno al lado del otro, imprimiendo un caminar enérgico.

Kate miró por el rabillo del ojo a su compañero mientras devoraban los últimos metros antes de llegar hasta donde se enfundarían en sus trajes de piloto. Barton estaba muy serio, más serio de lo que solía ser normal en él, con la mandíbula apretada y un pequeño pulso latiendo en la sien izquierda. Y Kate entendía a la perfección qué le sucedía sin que Clint tuviese que decirle de qué se trataba. Había estado dentro de su cabeza.

Se pararon ante la puerta que daba a la zona en donde los pilotos se preparaban. Clint abrió y dejó que ella entrase en primer lugar. Dentro estaba el equipo del Black Hawk; los mecánicos y algunos ingenieros, los que la ayudarían a colocarse la armadura y que la unirían, por último, a las entrañas del jaeger.

Su mirada encontró rápidamente a Eli, que estaba ocupado en registrar los últimos datos. No se percató de su presencia y ella no se sintió capaz de llamar su atención. Aún así, su estómago dio un salto dentro de su abdomen.

Siguió a dos de los operarios hasta la pequeña sala en donde estaba preparado su uniforme: el fino y envolvente tejido de la capa que iría pegado a su cuerpo y que la conectaría al jaeger, sembrado de circuitos y delgados cables en contacto con su piel. Se despojó de toda su ropa, salvo de la interior y se lo colocó.

Salió al exterior donde dos operarios la esperaban. Allí, sobre una mesa, estaba la armadura, el exterior de su traje de piloto: una carcasa rígida aunque liviana de fibra de carbono, que protegería las conexiones y, también, a ella de los posibles golpes que pudiese llevarse en el desempeño de su trabajo. De un negro absoluto si no fuera por el color morado de las protecciones en el pecho y los antebrazos.

Los técnicos encajaron cada pieza en su lugar con total eficiencia. Kate se dejó hacer, facilitándoles la labor en la medida de lo posible. Cuando terminaron con la armadura, era el momento de colocar la interfaz neurológica: la espina dorsal de aquel traje y que garantizaba la total comunicación del piloto con el coloso de acero.

El sonido del atornillador eléctrico a su espalda siempre la sobrecogía. Cerró los ojos y dejó que los dos hombres trabajaran. Un minuto después, el ruido cesó y los hombres la rodearon, colocándose ante ella.

—Señora Bishop, todo está listo. Tenemos que subir a la cabina de mando —le dijo uno de ellos, mientras el otro le tendía el casco, el último elemento que faltaba para completar su atuendo.

Kate lo tomó casi con reverencia. Negro, como toda la armadura, con un amplio cristal curvo en el frontal. Lo colocó bajo el brazo y miró a ambos hombres.

—Cuando quieran.

Los operarios la precedieron al salir de la habitación. Fuera, Barton ya esperaba. Vestido de manera idéntica a la suya y sosteniendo el casco bajo uno de sus brazos, la saludó con un gesto de cabeza y una mirada aprobatoria.

—Katie Kate.

Ella hizo un mohín con los labios y miró hacia otro lado.

—Sé que lo haces para tocarme las narices, Barton, pero tenemos que hablar de esa manía tuya.

El hombre sólo se limitó a sonreír a medias.

Un hombre y una mujer llegaron para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden con ambos pilotos. Comprobaron con exactitud milimétrica el traje de cada uno de ellos. Cuando lo hubieron hecho, Kate y Clint salieron a la zona en donde se encontraba el ascensor que los llevaría hasta la cabina de mando, a casi ochenta metros sobre el suelo.

Casi una docena de personas los esperaban, en completo silencio. Kate paseó la vista por alguno de ellos. María Hill, Tony, el mecánico… Todos los miraban con seriedad, los labios apretados y la postura agarrotada.

Junto a Tony estaba Eli, mirándola fijamente. Lo miró a su vez y se sintió enrojecer hasta el nacimiento del pelo. Aquel chico tenía la destreza de dejarla convertida en un vasito de gelatina con sólo posar aquellos increíbles ojos verdes sobre ella. Estaba a punto de subirse a una máquina de miles de toneladas y su mente debía estar centrada en lo que tenían por delante y no en aquel chico que no apartaba sus ojos. Kate bajó la mirada y se colocó tras la oreja un mechón de pelo que se había escapado de su coleta baja.

—Muy bien, señores, no tenemos todo el día —escuchó decir a Tony, mientras daba una fuerte palmada—. Todo el mundo a sus puestos.

Como si la palabra del jefe de mecánicos del Black Hawk fuese ley, todos los operarios se pusieron en marcha. Kate levantó la mirada, y Eli seguía en el mismo sitio, con la vista clavada en ella.

—Señor Bradley —oyó a la voz de Tony llamarlo. El muchacho giró la cabeza hacia él, como accionado por un resorte, enderezando los hombros e irguiéndose en toda su estatura.

El muchacho fue a dar un paso para acudir hasta donde se encontraba su jefe cuando, pensándoselo mejor, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Kate, parándose frente a ella.

—Ten cuidado ahí fuera, ¿quieres? —le dijo, con la mirada baja y las manos fuertemente apretadas a la altura de sus caderas.

Aquella reacción del joven tomó a Kate completamente por sorpresa. Lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y asintió, incapaz de que su garganta articulara palabra alguna.

Eli alzó la mirada, hasta que sus ojos encontraron los de Kate. Despacio, le sonrió.

—Ya hablaremos cuando regreses, ¿de acuerdo?

Kate asintió con lentitud, temiendo que si pestañeaba durante sólo un segundo, él se desvaneciera y que aquella preocupación que veía en él sólo fuese producto de una ensoñación. Aún así, se arriesgó a que se esfumara cerrando los ojos y asintiendo de nuevo. Cuando los abrió, Eli seguía allí, con los labios apretados.

—Bradley.

La voz de Tony los sacó a ambos de su particular mundo. El muchacho dio un paso nervioso hacia atrás y luego otro más. La saludó con la mano.

—Cuídate, ¿vale? No hagas tonterías.

—No las haré.

Eli le sonrió una última vez antes de girarse sobre sus talones y correr hacia Tony que ya había emprendido camino hacia el exterior de la sala.

Kate fue incapaz de apartar la vista del lugar por donde había desparecido el joven. No quería hacerse ilusiones de ningún tipo. No quería creer que Eli sentía algo por ella más allá de amistad, que lo que acaba de ver era la preocupación lógica de un compañero. Pero los ojos de Eli le habían hablado de otra cosa. Y le daba miedo. Y no era el puñetero momento para ello, se lamentó por lo bajo, pasándose la mano por el rostro.

—Pues parece que eso que no sientes por Eli sí que lo siente él por ti.

La voz de Clint a su espalda la asustó, haciendo que diera un respingo.

—Joder, Clint. Me has asustado.

El hombre se colocó a su lado.

—Lo siento.

Kate giró la cabeza, para mirar de reojo hacia la puerta.

—Yo… yo no sé qué pensar.

—Pues yo lo tengo muy claro —le contestó su compañero.

—¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en un gurú de las relaciones, Barton? —inquirió, mirándolo con los ojos entornados y una mueca que pretendía esconder el nerviosismo que sentía.

Clint estaba a punto de contestarle cuando giró la cabeza hacia la puerta en el mismo instante en el que la comandante Romanoff aparecía por ella.

Ya le había visto hacer aquello en muchas ocasiones: Barton intuía la presencia de la comandante antes de que ella hubiese aparecido en el lugar. Y también al contrario. No sabía cómo lo hacían, —adelantarse a la aparición del otro—, pero lo cierto es que no era algo fuera de lo común.

Romanoff se acercó a ambos con paso lento. Los ojos de la comandante estaban fijos en su compañero y Clint se había olvidado de ella y de la conversación que estaban manteniendo en cuanto Natasha entró.

Admiraba a Romanoff. Mucho. No debía ser fácil compaginar la responsabilidad de tener a toda aquella gente bajo su mando y, a la vez, estar esperando un hijo. La apariencia menuda y frágil de Natasha no se correspondía en absoluto con su verdadera fortaleza.

Clint salió al encuentro de la mujer, deteniéndose ante ella, con los hombros rígidos y los brazos pegados a sus costados. Vio como abría una y otra vez las manos en un gesto nervioso. Por unos momentos sintió que estaba en el lugar equivocado y que su presencia estorbaba. Dio un paso hacia atrás y bajó la mirada, como si así le estuviese concediendo la intimidad que necesitaban en aquel momento.

—Nat —oyó decir a su compañero.

—Ten cuidado, por favor —escuchó la voz de la comandante, casi un susurro.

La respiración de Clint se hizo más pesada.

—Lo tendré. Cuídate tú. Y cuídalo a él.

Kate alzó los ojos para ver a la comandante asentir mientras se pasaba una mano dulcemente por su abultado vientre.

—Estaré en tu cabeza.

Natasha dio un paso atrás. Entonces, su atención recayó sobre Kate.

—No dejes que haga alguna tontería, Bishop.

Kate se acercó hacia la comandante, colocándose junto a Clint.

—Descuide, no lo dejaré. Quiero volver de una pieza —contestó, dándole un pequeño codazo en las cotillas a su compañero. Romanoff hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír aunque no llegó a sus ojos. Estiró una mano y tomó una de las de Clint entre las suyas.

—Suerte —y se acercó a depositar un suave y ligero beso en los labios de Barton. Antes de que el hombre pudiese reaccionar, Romanoff dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, esforzándose a hacerlo con un caminar más rápido que con el que había llegado.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Clint, que mantenía la mirada puesta en el lugar por donde había desaparecido Romanoff. Tenían un duro trabajo por delante. Nunca era sencillo subirse a un jaeger y enfrentarse a uno de esos bichos que la Brecha vomitaba y no saber si regresarías a tierra firme o no. Pero debía de ser mucho más duro cuando dejas en el Shatterdome alguien en el estado en que se quedaba la comandante Romanoff. Tocó el brazo de Barton con gentileza, intentando llamar su atención.

—Clint — e insistió—. Clint

El hombre giró la cabeza hacia ella. Tenía la mirada oscura y la mandíbula apretada.

—Nos están esperando.

Clint echó un último vistazo a la puerta vacía y, dando media vuelta, se enfrentó a su compañera.

—Vámonos.

Dos parejas de técnicos los estaban esperando en el interior de la cabina de mando. Clint y Kate se colocaron cada uno en sus posiciones y, con un chasquido, anclaron los pies a las sujeciones, quedando así completamente sujetos, como si fuesen una extensión de aquel gigante de acero. El personal los aseguró a los anclajes de espalda y brazos y, por último, una pantalla de cristal translúcido se desplegó ante ellos. De repente, todo cobró vida, iluminándose con cientos de pilotos y pequeñas luces. Estaban listos.

—Bien. No me vayas a dar dolor de cabeza, ¿quieres, Barton? —le dijo, un segundo antes de colocarse el casco.

Clint le sonrió.

—Lo mismo te digo.

Nunca se acostumbraría al cambio de sonido que se producía cuando se ponía aquel casco, pensó Kate, con cierta aprensión. El eco resonante de las turbinas y los ventiladores de refrigeración se convirtió en silencio, roto sólo por el sonido de su propia respiración. El cristal se empañó un poco hasta que adecuó el ritmo de las exhalaciones. El corazón le bombeaba alocado en los oídos al pasar la sangre por ellos. Cerró los ojos un momento e intentó calmarse. Cuando los abrió, el gel conductor que facilitaría las sinapsis neurológicas con el jaeger bajaba por el interior del doble cristal de su casco. Miró a Clint, a su izquierda. El hombre estaba ocupado, ajustando los parámetros del jaeger. Giró la cabeza hacia ella y la inclinó a modo de saludo.

—Ya sabes cómo va esto, Katie. No te guardes nada, ¿de acuerdo? Deja que todo fluya.

Kate asintió.

La voz de la comandante Romanoff los sorprendió a través del intercomunicador del casco.

—Aquí Romanoff. Rangers Bishop y Barton. Todo está listo para comenzar el enlace neuronal. ¿Están preparados? —les preguntó, rezumando autoridad.

Clint activó una de las pantallas virtuales que se desplegaba ante ambos. Cientos de pequeñas luces verdes y azules se iluminaron.

—Aquí Black Hawk. Preparados para iniciar la deriva —contestó Barton, en el mismo tono seguro con el que Natasha había hablado.

El hombre giró la cabeza hacia ella una vez más.

—¿Lista?

—Lo estoy —respondió Kate de inmediato.

Kate miró al frente y cerró los ojos. De nuevo, la voz calmada de Romanoff llenó el interior del casco.

—Iniciando saludo neuronal en diez… nueve… ocho…

Tomó aire, llenando sus pulmones. Apretó los puños, aferrándose a la nada, dispuesta a dejarse llevar.

—Tres… dos… uno.

Tras los párpados de Kate, miles de pequeñas estrellas explotaron a la vez, iniciando lo que llamaban la deriva.

Como si estuviese en el pequeño vagón de una montaña rusa, Kate se agarró fuertemente al borde y se dejó caer. Sintió que el estómago saltaba dentro de su abdomen hasta la garganta, para luego bajar y golpear contra los riñones. Tras una caída vertiginosa, un pequeño repecho le dio un breve respiro. Vació su mente y los recuerdos acudieron a ella sin forzarlos.

Era pequeña, muy pequeña. La mansión en donde vivía con su padre. Cientos de muñecas en sus primorosas casitas. Juguetes desperdigados por un cuarto enorme que daba a un cuidado jardín. El sentimiento de soledad era aún más grande que aquella habitación. Su padre nunca estaba allí.  
>El día en el que le dijo que quería alistarse en el PPDC. Los gritos y las amenazas si lo hacía. Todo eso ya no le afectaba. Nunca más.<br>La marcha de su casa con una única maleta como equipaje. Había dejado de ser la niña de papá para convertirse en una mujer.  
>El PPDC. El primer lugar al que sintió como su verdadero hogar.<br>La llegada al Shatterdome de Los Ángeles.  
>La comandante Romanoff. Su nuevo compañero.<br>El Black Hawk levantándose ante ella.

El momento de relativa tranquilidad llegó a su fin. El vagón encaró una nueva bajada, dejándola de nuevo sin respiración. Apretó los párpados y se zambulló en otros recuerdos, unos que no eran suyos.

Un niño corriendo por un prado verde, delante de otro. Risas y carreras. Un arco de madera en la mano.  
>El aire frío de una ciudad nevada mientras corría. Una mujer junto a él, con una melena roja al viento. Se detuvo a su lado, mientras señalaba algo en la distancia. La comandante Romanoff. Para él era sólo Natasha. Su compañera. Su amiga.<br>Un teatro. Gritos que venían de todas partes. Natasha lo miraba en la distancia.  
>Budapest.<br>La agencia en la que trabajaban cerró. No los necesitaban más; no necesitaban arqueros ni asesinos. Los enemigos salían del fondo del mar, letales. Tuvieron que buscarse un nuevo lugar en donde trabajar. Necesitaban pilotos de jaegers para combatirlos. Se alistaron en el PPDC.  
>El Black Hawk<br>La primera deriva con Romanoff. El primer kaiju muerto. Los primeros compañeros desaparecidos.  
>Natasha Aliavnovna Romanova. La comandante Romanoff.<br>Una pantalla en negro. En el centro, un insignificante y aún informe punto en distintos tonos de gris, y el sonido continuo de un pequeño corazón bombeando sin descanso.

Kate se agarró a los recuerdos de Clint, aceptándolos. A partir de ese momento todo fue silencio. Respiró hondo una vez más y abrió los ojos.

—Saludo neuronal al cien por cien y completado —oyó decir a la voz de María Hill. Abrió los ojos de inmediato, aunque sintiéndose tranquila—. Hemisferio derecho preparado. Hemisferio izquierdo conectado y preparado. Black Hawk preparado.

Como si se tratara de una coreografía ensayada y preparada con antelación, Kate levantó ambos brazos ante su pecho, al igual que hizo Clint. Escuchó los engranajes del jaeger poniéndose en funcionamiento, remedando así el movimiento de sus pilotos. El dorso de una de las manos de Kate encontró la palma de la otra, completando así el saludo inicial.

Ambos bajaron los brazos a la vez y el mecano lo hizo con ellos. Clint giró la cabeza hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa prendida en su masculino rostro.

—Bueno, lo hemos conseguido.

—Eso parece.

Cliint toqueteó algunos niveles en las pantallas virtuales.

—Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? —y accionó un nuevo botón y la imagen de Hill y Romanoff apareció en el centro de la pantalla que tenía ante sí—. Shatterdome, aquí Black Hawk; todo dispuesto.

Barton pulsó la pantalla, y ésta le arrojó los datos que necesitaban. Un indicador de color rojo creció en ella, mostrando el nivel de energía del jaeger. Giró la cabeza hacia Kate y asintió.

—Allá vamos.

Casi no registraron el movimiento de los transportes que los llevarían hasta la compuerta principal del Shatterdome.

Kate adecuó los niveles. Todo estaba en orden y preparado. Se concentró en mirar hacia el frente, hacia adelante. A lo lejos, las dos grandes puertas de acero se abrían con lentitud, dejando ver el cielo azul sin nubes y el brillo tornasolado de la superficie del mar. No podía creer que aquel paisaje tan hermoso se fuera a ver amenazado en pocas horas por uno de los mayores peligros que había descubierto la humanidad.

Cuando llegaron al exterior, el trabajo del personal de tierra era frenético. Se movían como pequeñas hormigas entre las patas de un enorme elefante que no se dignaba a mirarlos ni les hacía el menor caso. Un segundo después, los rotores de los quinjets planeaban sobre ellos. Aquellas naves serían las encargadas de llevarlos hasta la línea de la costa que el monstruo no debía atravesar. Kate visualizó en su pantalla los cabos de acero descender desde las naves y enganchar al jaeger.

—Black Hawk — les dijo Romanoff a través de los intercomunicadores—. Aquí el Shatterdome de Los Ángeles. Todo preparado para partir.

—Aquí Black Hawk —contestó Kate en esta ocasión—. Todo listo. Cuando quieran.

Unos segundos después, el ruido de los cables de acero al tensarse, acompañado de un leve movimiento, zarandeó al jaeger. Kate se movió involuntariamente cuando el gigante fue alzado en el aire por los quinjets.

Los quinjets eran naves mucho más rápidas que los helicópteros convencionales; con mucha más autonomía y más maniobrabilidad. El viaje hasta el lugar en que debían esperar al kaiju fue demasiado corto, pensó Kate. Por muchas simulaciones que hubiese hecho, por muchas veces que se hubiese enfrentado a uno de aquellos engendros una nunca está lo suficientemente preparada, convino en silencio. Y sabía que aquel sentimiento era algo bueno, porque la mantenía alerta. No podía confiarse lo más mínimo. Un ranger confiado era un ranger muerto.

La voz de Clint la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Kate, ¿estás bien? —preguntó.

Ella giró la cabeza hacia él, un tanto desconcertada.

—¿Qué? Ah, sí, sí. Estoy bien.

—Todo irá bien —le dijo, como si hubiese podido leer su mente. Sonrió para sí; porque eso era exactamente lo que había hecho.

Asintió y miró hacia el frente, hacia la inmensidad de aquel océano azul que parecía no tener fin. Unos minutos después, la voz de Romanoff volvió a escucharse en los intercomunicadores.

—Black Hawk, han llegado al punto indicado. Comenzando proceso de desamarre.

Clint activó una nueva pantalla frente a ambos.

—Activando proceso—. El hombre giró la cabeza hacia su compañera—: Agárrate. Nos bajamos en esta parada.

Hizo lo que le dijo y Kate notó el momento exacto en que los quinjets soltaron los enganches, dejándolos caer en el agua.

El golpe de aquellas dos mil toneladas de peso sobre el agua hizo alzar algunas olas que se sosegaron unos minutos después. El Black Hawk asentó sus grandes pies sobre el lecho marino y se irguió con sus ochenta metros de altura.

—Black Hawk en el punto de contacto —informó Clint al Shatterdome y cerró la comunicación con ellos momentáneamente.

Kate miró a su alrededor a través de aquella ventana que, desde el exterior, resultaba ser la visera del jaeger. Le ofrecía una vista impresionante del mar. El sol brillaba con el esplendor del recién comenzado otoño. Miró a un lado y a otro, sintiéndose intranquila, como si un puño gigante tuviese apretado su estómago y lo retorciera con saña. Giró la cabeza para buscar a su compañero.

—¿Y ahora, qué? ¿Esperamos y ya está?

Vio como las facciones de Clint se distendían con una media sonrisa mientras seguía atendiendo a lo que se mostraba en la pantalla. Clint asintió con la cabeza sin mirarla.

—Esperamos. No te impacientes.

Apretó los labios, contrariada. Era difícil no sentirse preocupada. Esperar no era, precisamente, uno de sus puntos fuertes. Estar allí, en medio del océano, esperando a que un bicho se dignara a aparecer y a atacar como que le apetecía lo mismo que le dieran una patada en la boca.

—Black Hawk, aquí el Shatterdome. La ayuda que estábamos esperando está a punto de llegar al lugar en que se encuentran —les informó Romanoff.

Clint activó una nueva pantalla antes de contestar.

—Recibido.

Si no hubiese estado anclada a aquella mole de miles de toneladas, Kate hubiese corrido hasta la visera del jaeger para ver la llegada de quien les ofrecería apoyo en la batalla. Era como esperar la llegada de Papá Noél.

Miró hacia un lado, oteando el horizonte; luego hacia el otro. No había ningún rastro. Bufó, sintiéndose más impaciente aún que unos minutos atrás.

De repente, el ruido de los motores de los helicópteros se fue haciendo más audible conforme se aproximaban a su posición. Instintivamente alzó la cabeza, como si haciendo aquello pudiese verlos sobrevolando.

Un canal de audio distinto al que solían utilizar para comunicarse con el shattedorme se activó.

—¿Me ha echado de menos, señor Barton? —dijo una voz joven, teñida de desenfado y júbilo.

Kate giró la cabeza hacia Clint como si la hubiesen disparado con un resorte. Una muda pregunta murió en sus labios justo antes de ser pronunciada. La sonrisa de oreja a oreja de su compañero le decía que se alegraba enormemente de escuchar a quien quiera que estuviese en ese otro jaeger que acababa de llegar.

—Seguro que no te he echado de menos tanto como tú a mí, Becket —le contestó, con el mismo tono jovial.

Por el intercomunicador de su casco, Kate pudo escuchar una carcajada que le sonó sincera y divertida. Sin pretenderlo, sonrió a su vez.

—Eso es cierto —dijo esa otra voz.

—¿Qué tal todo? — preguntó Clint.

Esa otra voz no se hizo esperar.

—Dicen que estamos aquí para patearle el culo a un kaiju. ¿Ha visto alguno últimamente?

Clint negó con la cabeza, como si aquel chico apellidado Becket pudiese verlo.

—Aún no. Pero mucho me temo que no vamos a tardar en verlo aparecer.

El sonido de los rotores de los helicópteros le dijo que estaban sobrevolando sus cabezas. Kate miraba hacia el exterior con ojos expectantes.

—Black Hawk, aquí el Shatterdome —dijo la voz siempre formal de Romanoff—. Gipsy Danger acaba de llegar a su posición.

—Recibido, Shatterdome.

A unos pocos cientos de metros frente a ellos, los helicópteros dejaron caer del cielo la figura imponente de un jaeger. El agua se alzó unos metros a su alrededor al impactar con la superficie del mar. Cuando todo se calmó, el gigante se alzó en toda su estatura.

El Gipsy Danger brillaba bajo la luz del sol. Las pequeñas gotas de agua salada ejercían de pequeños cristales que reflejaban los rayos solares. El jaeger era algo más esbelto que el Black Hawk, con un reactor nuclear que ocupaba la totalidad del pecho, y las protecciones que tenía sobre los hombros y tras el cuello le conferían un aspecto letal y feroz. Era una máquina preciosa, pensó Kate con admiración.

—Así que ése es el Gipsy Danger —aseveró Clint, mientras observaba la figura del recién llegado jaeger en la pantalla virtual que había desplegado ante ellos.

El ruido estático de una nueva comunicación se escuchó antes de que llegara la respuesta.

—Éste es. Bonito, ¿verdad?

—Lo es, Becket. Pero no estamos aquí para que yo le eche piropos a tu máquina —dijo, haciendo que su sonrisa se desvaneciese un poco—. Hey, Yancy, ¿cómo va todo ahí dentro?

Una nueva voz, menos entusiasta pero igualmente perteneciente a un hombre joven llenó el canal de comunicación.

—Muy bien, señor Barton.

—Estupendo. Ahora, vamos a dejarnos de formalidades sociales y centrémonos — les dijo Barton mientras activaba una nueva pantalla. En ella, una imagen esquematizada del Océano Pacífico y, destacando en el centro, un pequeño y parpadeante punto rojo que se movía lentamente.

Kate fijó su atención en ello. No tenía que preguntarle qué era aquello porque lo sabía de sobra. El kaiju se acercaba hasta las costas occidentales de Estados Unidos y, si aquella información que les facilitaba el ordenador no fallaba, —y tenía por norma no hacerlo —, no tardaría mucho en llegar hasta su posición. Miró a Clint de soslayo. La expresión del hombre había mudado de la alegría por encontrarse con aquellos otros rangers a los que parecía conocer, a mostrar sin tapujos la preocupación en su rostro.

—Nombre en clave: Scepter. Kaiju categoría tres —dijo Barton en el intercomunicador, informando a los otros rangers—. Tiempo estimado de llegada: diecisiete dos cero. Exactamente dentro de quince minutos.

Kate respiró hondo y sintió que su espalda empezaba a sudar. El corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza dentro de su pecho e hizo un esfuerzo para sosegarlo. Porque si no lo hacía, el Shatterdome advertiría que sus constantes vitales se estaban disparando. Se obligó a calmarse, inspirando una vez para soltar el aire tan lento como pudo. Abrió los ojos y miró más allá de la pantalla que tenía delante de sí, a través de la visera del jaeger.

El Gipsy se erigía frente a ellos. Más allá, en la lejanía del mar, Kate creyó observar lo que parecía una ola gigante que se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos. Sin dejar de fijar la vista en ella, llamó a Clint.

—Barton, ¿estás seguro de los datos que ofrece esa pantalla?

Él asintió con vigor.

—Eso creo. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Kate levantó el brazo, apuntando con su dedo al exterior.

—Porque si es verdad lo que dice, entonces, ¿qué demonios es eso?

Clint alzó la mirada justo cuando la ola se alzaba y rompía tras el otro jaeger.

—¡Gipsy, a tu espalda!

El mecano sólo tuvo tiempo para girar a medias y dar un pequeño paso hacia un lado antes de que el kaiju al que habían bautizado Scepter emergiera de entre aquella muralla de agua y espuma. Perdió la estabilidad y trastabilló hacia atrás.

Fauces gigantescas, llenas de dientes afilados que buscaban una presa. El Gipsy alzó uno de los brazos y lo bajó con fuerza, intentando alcanzar a su objetivo pero sin conseguirlo. El kaiju, en un movimiento demasiado ágil para un ser de su envergadura, retrocedió con un gran alarido, librándose del ataque del jaeger.

Kate sintió la adrenalina recorrer todo su cuerpo. Jamás estaría preparada para ver a uno de aquellos bichos tan de cerca, aunque ya hubiese visto un par de ellos.

—Kate, ¿estás preparada? —escuchó a Clint a su izquierda. Apretó los puños y lo miró.

—Cuando quieras.

El kaiju se retorció, con la mitad de su informe cuerpo fuera del agua, bramando al cielo. El Gipsy había quedado una docena de metros atrás cuando el engendro se zambulló en el agua, quedando fuera del alcance visual de ambos jaegers.

—Black Hawk, aquí Romanoff. Activad los sensores de proximidad —ordenó. Clint no cuestionó nada e hizo lo que la comandante del indicó.

—Activados.

En una nueva pantalla se mostró, a la derecha de Kate, el gráfico de una imagen por ultrasonido. Pequeños ecos intermitentes que les indicarían el momento en que el jaeger estuviese acercándose.

La superficie del océano se tranquilizó de nuevo. Clint y Kate miraban a una y otra pantalla sucesivamente.

—¿Dónde cojones se ha metido? —masculló Clint entre dientes más para sí mismo que para que lo oyera Kate, pulsando botones y activando sensores.

Kate alternaba entre mirar las mismas pantallas que Clint y la vista real que les otorgaba la visera del jaeger del exterior. Habían perdido todo rastro el kaiju. Era como si se lo hubiese tragado el fondo del océano.

—Gipsy, ¿qué dicen tus lecturas? —preguntó Clint.

La respuesta llegó al instante.

—Nada, Barton. Es como si se hubiese esfumado.

Kate miró a su compañero. La línea de la mandíbula se endureció a simple vista y un pequeño pulso, fruto de la tensión, apareció en ella. Clint activó la comunicación con el Shatterdome.

—Shatterdome, aquí Black Hawk. Hemos perdido al kaiju.

—Aquí el Shatterdome —respondió al instante la comandante—. Nuestros radares no lo recogen. Podría…

Y la comunicación se cortó al instante.

Clint giró la cabeza hacia su compañera como si buscara en ella una explicación que Kate no podía darle. Volvió su atención a la pantalla principal.

—¿Natasha? —. Pero nadie respondió a su llamada.

Desde la deriva, Kate sintió cómo crecía la inquietud de Clint. Visiblemente nervioso, el hombre volvió a pulsar el botón de comunicación con el Shatterdome.

—¿Natasha? ¿Qué ocurre?

Unos agónicos segundos después, María Hill contestó a la llamada.

—Aquí el Shatterdome…

—¿Dónde está Natasha? —inquirió Barton sin dejar continuar a la jefa de comunicaciones, con la voz teñida con una profunda preocupación.

—Ha… ha tenido que ausentarse un momento —respondió la mujer, con cierta indecisión—. Volverá en unos momentos.

Kate supo de repente que Hill no estaba diciendo la verdad. Y al mirar a Clint se dio cuenta de que él también lo sabía.

—Clint —intentó llamarlo, pero él no la escuchó siquiera, ignorándola.

—Hill, ¿qué ha pasado?

La jefa de comunicaciones atendió de nuevo.

—No te preocupes, Barton. Todo va bien. Concéntrate en tu trabajo. Sólo en eso. Nosotros nos encargamos de todo lo demás.

No le hacía falta estar conectada neuronalmente a su compañero para saber que estaba en dificultades. Clint había parado esa frenética actividad de minutos atrás, tocando una pantalla tras otra, para detenerse por completo. Su cuerpo se había envarado; los brazos descansaban a ambos lados, rígidos y mantenía los puños fuertemente apretados. Estaban en problemas. Lo supo antes de que el Shatterdome abriera de nuevo la conexión.

—¡Black Hawk, estamos perdiendo el enlace neuronal! ¡Estamos perdiendo a Barton! ¡Se está desestabilizando! Bishop, ¡necesitamos que hagas algo!

Kate intentó moverse pero fue en vano. Estaba anclada a su puesto y era completamente imposible llegar hasta su compañero. No tenía que estar conectada a él para suponer qué había pensado él cuando la voz de la comandante Romanoff dejó de escucharse a través en la radio. Tenía que ayudar a su compañero, pero primero tenía que calmarse a sí misma. Conocía la teoría; sabía que debía mantenerse firme y segura de sí misma, pero nunca antes habían estado en una situación similar. Clint era una constante; siempre seguro, nunca fallaba. Era extraño no tenerlo cubriéndole las espaldas. Tomó aire, llenando sus pulmones hasta que le dolieron. Exhaló con calma, cerrando los ojos un momento antes de volver a abrirlos y dirigir su mirada hacia Clint.

—Hey, Barton, Barton. Clint, mírame —lo llamó. Esperó unos instantes hasta que, lentamente, Clint giró la cabeza hacia ella. Tenía la mirada ligeramente perdida y no estaba muy segura de si, a pesar de estar mirándola, él podía verla. Volvió a tomar aire y asintió—: ¿Ya? Bien. Mira, sé que quieres regresar al Shatterdome y estar con tu mujer pero no vamos a hacerlo si no te concentras y acabamos con ese bicho, ¿entiendes? —. Intentó sonar todo lo confiada que podía. Porque tenía que creer que ella sería capaz de ayudarlo y que él sería capaz de solventar aquella situación.

Al fin, los ojos de Clint parecieron fijarse en ella. Parpadeó una vez y luego otra más hasta que creyó que podía escucharla.

—Clint, necesito que te concentres y que le demos para el pelo a esa cosa, ¿de acuerdo? ¿De acuerdo?

Vio como su compañero tomaba aire, con los labios convertidos en una dura línea, antes de contestarle.

—Sí.

Kate suspiró, sintiéndose aliviada.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Él asintió. Sus ojos se habían ensombrecido pero volvían a estar enfocados.

—Lo estoy.

Kate sonrió.

—Estupendo. Entonces, vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

La voz de María Hill volvió a escucharse.

—Barton se ha estabilizado —informó, con cierto tono de alivio en su voz—. El enlace neuronal vuelve a ser fuerte y estable.

Clint devolvió su atención a la pantalla.

—Black Hawk, aquí Gipsy, ¿ocurre algo?

Kate tomó la delantera y contestó.

—Aquí Bishop. Estamos bien —y miró a su compañero. Clint asintió con seguridad y ella agregó por el intercomunicador—: Ya estamos bien.

Vio como Clint tomaba aire antes de hablar.

—Becket, ¿alguna novedad?

La voz de uno de los pilotos del jaeger contestó presto a su llamada.

—Ninguna, Black Hawk. Ese hijo de puta parece haber desaparecido.

—No lo ha hecho —objetó Clint, paseando su mirada por todas las pantallas activas, buscando alguna información que les aclarase dónde estaba aquel engendro—. Volverá a aparecer en cualquier momento, estoy seguro. Y cuando lo haga, lo estaremos esperando.

Kate observó las pantallas. Ninguna de ellas ofrecía ningún dato sobre el paradero del kaiju. Era como si, de repente, hubiese vuelto al interior de la tierra, de donde no debió haber salido nunca. Eso le hubiese gustado, sí, que hubiese desaparecido, pero sabía que era imposible. Aquellas cosas eran inteligentes, demasiado inteligentes y suponía que estaría escondido en algún lugar, a la espera.

El Gipsy se acercó al Black Hawk. Ambos se situaron de espaldas al otro, guardándoselas mutuamente. Tenían todo el horizonte bajo control y podrían avistar al kaiju tan pronto como se manifestara.

Pasaron unos minutos en un silencio total y absoluto, absortos en poder atisbar lo antes posible el siguiente ataque. Kate podía sentir a través de la deriva la inquietud de Clint. Sabía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en controlarse. La ausencia de Natasha de las comunicaciones le hacía sospechar que algo había ocurrido con ella y Kate pensaba que Barton no iba desencaminado.

—¡Barton! —oyeron decir a uno de los pilotos del Gipsy—, ¡A mis doce!

Como una sola persona, Kate y Clint giraron el jaeger para colocarse junto al Gipsy. Frente a ellos, una gran ola, furiosa y cuajada de espuma blanca, que se aproximaba a gran velocidad. Le recordó a un muro alto y Kate supuso que el choque contra ella sería semejante a hacerlo contra una pared de piedra. El envite era inevitable.

—Black Hawk, aquí el Shatterdome. Se acerca hacia vosotros. Impacto inminente.

—Kate, prepárate —escuchó decir a Barton. No le hacía falta la advertencia, ella ya estaba dispuesta.

La ola se desintegró a unos pocos metros de ambos jaegers. De ella salió el kaiju, abriendo la mandíbula en toda su extensión y emitiendo un rugido que le heló la sangre en las venas. Sin intercambiar palabra alguna, Kate y Clint se colocaron en actitud defensiva, alzando ambos brazos y protegiendo sus cuerpos. El Black Hawk imitó sus gestos y se preparó para el ataque.

El Gipsy fue el primero en golpear. Uno de sus puños impactó de lleno bajo la mandíbula de aquella grotesca criatura. El Black Hawk salió de inmediato en su ayuda, no dejando que el kaiju se recuperara de aquel primer golpe. El Black Hawk lo golpeó en la cabeza con ambos puños, imprimiendo toda la fuerza de la que sus pilotos eran capaces.

El kaiju se revolvió, berreando y aleteando sus fornidos brazos sin control. El Gipsy dio un paso atrás en el preciso instante en que una de las afiladas garras pasaba ante su cabeza.

El Black Hawk volvió a atacar. Afianzó los pies en el lecho marino y, tomando impulso desde atrás, colocó un gancho con el brazo izquierdo en uno de los costados de la bestia. No tuvieron que pedir ayuda; el Gipsy hizo lo propio, propinando un fuerte golpe en el otro costado del kaiju.

La mandíbula de afilados dientes buscó una presa, agitándose sin ton ni son de un lado a otro. Kate y Clint hicieron que el Black Hawk diera un paso atrás sólo para volver a arremeter con todas sus fuerzas contra el costado indefenso de la bestia.

Ninguno de los dos se esperaba aquella súbita reacción posterior: el kaiju se removió, sintiéndose acorralado, y una de sus zarpas se topó con el hombro del Black Hawk, empujándolo hacia atrás y haciendo que perdiese momentáneamente el equilibrio.

Kate intentó sostenerse mientras era zarandeada. Si no hubiese estado anclada a los engranajes de aquella mole, hubiese rodado por toda la cabina. Miró a Clint a su izquierda. El hombre también intentaba mantener el equilibrio mientras pretendía alcanzar la pantalla desplegada ante él.

Cuando lograron estabilizarse, Kate suspiró, aliviada. Tendría moretones en algunas partes de su cuerpo al día siguiente, estaba segura. En la pantalla exterior, el Gipsy atacaba de nuevo al kaiju. Las dentelladas del engendro, acompañadas de aquella saliva corrosiva y venenosa, iban y venían, intentando alcanzar cualquier cosa que se pusiese en su camino. El Gipsy alzó ambos brazos, golpeándolo en medio de la frente.

—¡Está perdiendo la estabilidad! —escuchó decir a uno de los pilotos del Gipsy Danger.

—Lo estamos viendo, Becket —contestó Clint, alzando la voz. —Vamos a acabar con él de una puñetera vez, Kate.

Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa sino asentir con vigor.

—Ya estamos tardando.

Barton accionó uno de los botones que se mostraban en una de aquellas múltiples pantallas que manejaban. Una advertencia se mostró, parpadeante.

—Activando Mordida de la Viuda —dijo la voz sintetizada del ordenador central—. Mordida de la Viuda activada y funcionando al cien por cien.

—¡Adelante! —exclamó Barton.

Como habían hecho cientos de veces, Clint y Kate se lanzaron hacia adelante, asegurando la postura del jaeger antes de arremeter contra el kaiju. Cuando el brazo izquierdo impactó contra el cuerpo robusto de la bestia, una descarga de miles de voltios salió del brazo en forma de rayo blanquecino que recorrió la anatomía del kaiju por entero, zarandeándolo con espasmódicas sacudidas. El Gipsy aprovechó aquel instante para atacarlo con toda la fiereza de la que era capaz.

La sangre venenosa y azul del kaiju comenzó a brotar por la mandíbula, dejando al bicho desorientado y aturdido.

—¡Barton! —gritó uno de los pilotos del Gipsy —, ¡dale otra descarga! ¡Ahora!

El Gipsy dio un paso atrás y Clint y Kate se lanzaron hacia adelante con un movimiento acompasado y certero. La Mordida de la Viuda alcanzó al kaiju en la cabeza, haciéndola saltar por los aires. El cuerpo pesado de aquella bestia trastabilló hacia atrás unos pasos antes de caer derrotado al agua, levantando olas a su alrededor.

Kate miró a Clint por el rabillo del ojo, con una sonrisa satisfecha prendida en su rostro.

—Lo hemos conseguido —le dijo.

Esperaba una respuesta alegre y eufórica por parte de su compañero. En cambio, lo que obtuvo fue un breve asentimiento de cabeza y una oleada de preocupación que le llegaba a través de la deriva. Por mucho que hubiesen conseguido, por mucho que hubiesen acabado con aquella nueva amenaza, la cabeza del Clint estaba a algunos kilómetros de allí, justamente en el Shatterdome de Los Ángeles. Estaba a punto de decirle que volvían a casa cuando una comunicación la interrumpió.

—Aquí Shatterdome de Los Ángeles — oyeron decir a la voz de María Hill—. Black Hawk, ¿cómo se encuentran?

Clint se apresuró a contestar.

—Estamos bien. Hemos acabado con el kaiju. Hill, ¿dónde está la comandante?

La repuesta tardó unos segundos en llegar.

—Creo que deberías regresar lo antes posible, Barton.

Los quinjets llegaron a la posición en donde se encontraban ambos jaegers quince minutos después. En todo aquel tiempo, Clint no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Era como si se hubiese replegado en sí mismo y se negase a exteriorizar sus sentimientos. Kate podía notar cómo se sentía. No necesitaba palabras para saberlo. La preocupación por Natasha lo estaba dejando sin respiración y Kate sabía que él necesitaba llegar lo antes posible al Shatterdome y averiguar por sí mismo qué estaba sucediendo.

El vuelo de regreso transcurrió de la misma manera. Clint se esmeró en dejar todo a punto antes de que aquella mole de acero y titanio regresara al Shatterdome. Kate lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, sin atreverse a preguntarle cómo estaba, ni atreverse tampoco con una conversación más ligera. Sabía mejor que nadie que iba a obtener un silencio como respuesta.

Los dos jaegers llegaron al Shatterdome de Los Ángeles al mismo tiempo. El personal de pista los guió hasta la entrada del hangar. Allí, los vehículos terrestres estaban preparados para llevarlos hasta el interior.

Cuando la última luz de las consolas se apagó en la cabina de mando del Black Hawk, Clint se apresuró a despojarse del casco. No esperó a que el personal acudiera a desconectarlos de la máquina. Como pudo, desenchufó todas las conexiones que lo mantenían anclado al jaeger. Kate lo observaba mientras dejaba su puesto de mando preparado para la inspección de los técnicos. En cuanto estuvo libre, Clint salió de la cabina a toda prisa.

Kate llegó a los pies del jaeger a tiempo de ver correr a Barton por el hangar, rumbo al interior del Shatterdome. Un par de jóvenes, ataviados con el uniforme de rangers, observaban cómo Clint se alejaba. Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada de no comprender qué estaba sucediendo. Kate se acercó hasta ellos.

—¿Sois los Becket? — preguntó, pasando las vista de uno a otro indistintamente. Los dos hombres asintieron al unísono, mirándola un tanto extrañados. Ella les tendió la mano—: Soy Kate Bishop, la compañera de Barton en el Black Hawk.

La extrañeza se tornó rápidamente en una amplia sonrisa. Los dos hombres le tendieron la mano a su vez y ella las estrechó una tras otra.

—Yo soy Raleigh. Y éste es mi hermano, Yancy.

Los dos hombres le parecieron muy agradables y Kate sintió una corriente de empatía hacia ambos al instante.

El Becket más joven señaló tras de sí, por donde Barton había desaparecido.

—¿Qué le ocurre a Clint? Casi ni ha saludado.

Kate miró instintivamente al lugar que señalaba Raleigh.

—Creo que su mujer se ha puesto de parto.

Raleigh abrió la boca para hablar, cerrándola a continuación sin haber emitido ni una sola palabra, tan sólo un torpe sonido que a Kate le recordó a un pez fuera del agua.

—¿Su mujer? ¡Su mujer! ¿Quiere decir la comandante Romanoff? —preguntó cuando fue capaz de hablar.

Kate asintió.

—La misma.

Raleigh miró a su hermano primero para pasar a mirar a Kate con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

—Pero… pero ella no… ¿cómo? Quiero decir, sé el cómo, claro está. Quiero decir, ¿cuándo? Estuvimos aquí el año pasado…

Lo cierto era que Kate no había entendido muy bien aquella sucesión de palabras casi sin sentido que salieron de boca del más joven de los Becket. Miró a Yancy, buscando así una explicación por su parte. Yancy se llevó la mano a la cara, ocultando así su embarazo.

—Estuvimos aquí hace un año, Ray. ¿De verdad eres tan cortito? ¿Qué habré hecho yo para que me hayas tocado tú como hermano?

Aquellos dos hombres le cayeron bien casi de inmediato, pero no podía olvidar que tenía un compañero que estaba pasando por un momento difícil y que ella quería estar allí para ayudarle y darle su apoyo en la medida que pudiera.

—Si me disculpáis, voy a ver cómo está Barton —les dijo. Antes de que diese un paso para alejarse de ellos, la voz de Raleigh la detuvo.

—¿Podemos ir contigo?

Kate volteó la cabeza, para mirarlos sobre su hombro. Sonrió.

—Claro.

Los tres emprendieron camino hacia el Shatterdome en pos de Clint.

Cuando llegaron al ala médica, Clint estaba la puerta con María Hill. El hombre intentaba colocarse una bata de papel verde sin mucho éxito. Kate jamás había visto temblarle las manos como se las estaba viendo en aquel momento. Se adelantó a los Becket, dirigiéndose hacia su compañero.

—Déjame ayudarte, o cuando entrés ahí será el primer cumpleaños de tu hijo.

La mirada agradecida de su compañero le arrancó una sonrisa. Clint volvió su atención hacia Hill.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Está… — oyó preguntar a Clint. No sabía si era la preocupación que escondía, pero su voz le sonó distinta a como sonaba habitualmente.

La figura de la mujer se enderezó, uniendo ambas manos delante de sí.

—Ha dicho que no piensa dar a luz hasta que tú llegues. Tiene la cabeza muy dura.

Clint bufó, pasándose una mano por el pelo y despeinándoselo aún más de lo que ya lo estaba. Kate abrochó la cinta de la parte superior de la bata de Clint, tras su cuello.

—Después dice de mí. ¿Cómo está?

Hill le sonrió.

—Está bien. Tanto ella como el bebé están monitorizados. Rompió aguas en la sala de control.

Kate palmeó a Clint en el hombro, haciéndole saber así que ya estaba listo. Él dio un paso al frente.

—¿Puedo pasar?

María Hill asintió.

—Si no pasas ya, no llegarás a tiempo de ver nacer a tu hijo.

Clint no necesitó nada más; rebasó a la jefa de comunicaciones, dejándolos a todos tras la puerta y adentrándose en la sala de operaciones del Shatterdome que habían dispuesto como paritorio provisional.

Kate se acercó hasta la pequeña ventana redonda que había en la puerta. Dentro, el equipo médico rodeaba a Natasha, acostada sobre una extraña cama que a Kate le pareció de lo más incómoda. Clint se apresuró a colocarse a su cabecera. La besó en la frente e intercambiaron algunas palabras antes de que Clint sujetara la mano de Romanoff. Kate respiró profundamente, intentando sosegarse. Era normal que, tras una deriva, las mentes de ambos pilotos estuviesen conectadas por un tiempo, como si quedara una energía residual. Notaba en el pecho la preocupación de Clint y su sentimiento de impotencia por no poder hacer nada por la mujer que iba a traer a su hijo al mundo. Kate se sintió tentada de entrar allí dentro y darle un coscorrón a su compañero por sentirse de aquel modo. Y después le daría un abrazo por aquello mismo.

A través del cristal, Kate pudo ver cómo Romanoff se incorporaba sobre sí misma, con el rostro rojo por la tensión y los dientes fuertemente apretados, agarrándose con fuerza a la mano que Clint le tendía, en un esfuerzo que a Kate le pareció sobrehumano. Volteó la cabeza hacia la pared que tenía a su derecha y cerró los ojos. No sabía qué le iba a deparar el futuro; no sabía si algún día encontraría a alguien con quien quisiera formar una familia y tener hijos pero, a la vista de cómo lo estaba pasando Romanoff, no tenía ningunas ganas de pasar por aquello.

Un grito femenino hizo que girara la cabeza, de vuelta a lo que ocurría en el improvisado paritorio, mirando a través del cristal con ojos espantados. Sus manos se apoyaron sobre el frío metal de la puerta. Los Becket, que habían estado a su espalda, intentando mirar qué ocurría en el interior, dieron un súbito paso hacia atrás, sobresaltados y nerviosos.

El silencio siguió a aquel grito, roto sólo unos segundos después por un primer llanto. Kate pegó la nariz al cristal de la pequeña ventana y su tímida sonrisa se hizo amplia y enorme cuando una de las enfermeras tomó en sus manos a un pequeño bulto sonrosado y brillante que se desgañitaba con furia.

Otra enfermera corrió a envolverlo con una pequeña manta pero el llanto continuaba incesante, llenando la sala.

La enfermera acunó a aquel pequeño nuevo ser entre sus brazos hasta que se acercó a la comandante, que tendió sus brazos para recibirlo con una amplia sonrisa en su sudoroso rostro.

—¿Ya ha nacido? —preguntó Raleigh, intentando hacerse un hueco junto a Kate para tras el cristal que ella había acaparado durante todos aquellos minutos.

Yancy apareció al otro lado de Kate, mirando a su hermano con los ojos entornados.

—No, Raleigh. Lo que hemos escuchado ahí dentro es el maullido de un gato.

Raleigh miró a Yancy sin comprender bien qué quería decir éste. Miró por la escasa porción de ventana que le dejaba Kate y sonrió.

—Pues sí, ha nacido ya.

Kate se separó de la puerta, alejándose de los Becket unos pasos. Todo aquel nerviosismo que sintiera minutos atrás se había esfumado, convirtiéndose en una alegría que no entendía bien. Una sonrisa acudió lentamente a su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que aquellos sentimientos no eran los suyos propios, sino que eran los de Clint, compartiéndolos aún con ella.

La puerta del quirófano se abrió, apareciendo por ella una enfermera. Kate se apresuró a interceptarla.

—¿Cómo está la comandante? ¿Y el niño? ¿O la niña? ¿Cómo están los dos?

La enfermera alzó una mano ante ella.

—Tranquila. La comandante está bien y el niño también.

Kate miró a los Becket sucesivamente. Los dos hombres sonrieron al mirarse.

—¿Podemos entrar a verlos? —preguntó Kate, esperanzada. La enfermera asintió.

—Van a pasarla a la habitación contigua en unos minutos. En cuanto estén allí, podéis pasar.

La espera no fue tan corta como Kate habría deseado. Media hora más tarde, María Hill apareció por el pasillo contiguo.

—Barton ha dicho que, si queréis, podéis entrar.

Kate no aguardó a que Hill se lo repitiera. Enfiló hacia el pasillo con los dos hombres pisándole los talones. Llegó hasta la puerta de una de las habitaciones de la enfermería y abrió con cautela.

Natasha estaba ligeramente incorporada en la cama, acunando a un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. Cuando oyó que la puerta se había abierto, alzó la mirada. La sonrisa con la que los obsequió era contagiosa y Kate no pudo evitar sonreírle como respuesta.

—¿Podemos pasar? —preguntó, indecisa.

Barton estaba junto a Natasha, sentado a medias en la cama. Se levantó y fue hasta ellos.

—Kate.

Sin mediar palabra, Kate lo abrazó, estrechando a su compañero con fuerza y apoyando su mejilla contra su pecho. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de cuánto le importaba aquel hombre que la sacaba de quicio en más ocasiones de las que era saludable. Clint la abrazó a su vez y Kate se sintió extrañamente feliz.

—Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien —le dijo cuando se separó de él. Del rostro de Barton había desaparecido toda aquella preocupación que ella había visto durante la deriva. Ahora, en cambio, sólo podía ver la felicidad que le iluminaba los ojos y que se extendía por todo su rostro.

—Gracias, Kate.

Clint dejó a su compañera a un lado para acercarse a los hermanos Becket.

—Siento no haberos saludado antes —lo oyó disculparse. Los dos hombres le palmearon la espalda casi a la vez mientras le daban la enhorabuena.

Kate dejó a los tres hombres atrás y se acercó con sigilo hasta la cama en donde descansaba Natasha con el niño entre sus brazos. Rodeó la cama y se colocó a su lado. Natasha le sonrió.

—¿Cómo estás?

La sonrisa de Natasha se hizo más amplia.

—Cansada, pero creo que nunca me he sentido mejor.

Kate miró hacia el bebé, que Natasha mantenía envuelto en una toquilla. Despacio, separó un poco los pliegues y una pequeña carita, sonrosada y arrugada emergió entre ellos. El poco pelo, rubio oscuro, estaba aún pegado a su cráneo. Tenía grandes mofletes y labios rojos. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, todavía hinchados, con las manos cerradas en puños junto a los lados de su rostro. Kate miró a Natasha y sonrió. Se separó de madre e hijo y se giró hacia donde se encontraba su compañero.

—¡Dios mío, Barton! —exclamó, en voz baja, para no molestar el sueño del pequeño.

Clint, que estaba de espaldas a ella y despidiéndose de los hermanos en la puerta de la habitación, se giró como accionado por un resorte. Con dos grandes zancadas, cubrió la distancia que los separaba, colocándose junto a ella con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó su compañero, alarmado.

Kate buscó a la comandante con la mirada.

—Natasha, en serio, podrías haber tenido un niño que se pareciera a ti. Pero no, ha tenido que venir a parecerse a su padre.

La expresión preocupada de Clint se relajó de inmediato.

—Dios, Bishop, me has asustado.

—Pobre, ¿no es suficiente con tenerte a ti de padre sino que, además, es tu vivo retrato?

Clint se encogió de hombros, cruzando los brazos ante sí con una mueca pagada de sí misma.

—A mi no me ha ido tan mal —respondió, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la comandante.

Kate se estremeció con teatralidad ante aquel despliegue de afecto mientras hacía un gesto de disgusto.

—¡Agh, en serio! Acabáis de tener un hijo. Dejaos de monerías de adolescentes.

Kate regresó su atención al bebé, que dormía plácidamente en brazos de su madre. Acercó un dedo hacia uno de los pequeños puños y le acarició los deditos. Era suave y terso y lo más bonito que Kate había visto en su vida.

—¿Quieres cogerlo? — le dijo Natasha, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Kate abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Puedo?

Clint rodeó la cama y tomó a su hijo con cuidado de manos de Natasha. Con él acunado junto a su pecho, regresó hasta donde estaba Kate y lo dejó entre sus brazos.

Lo miró con embeleso. Apenas era un pequeño bulto, cálido y suave. Tal vez su casco tuviese más envergadura que aquella criatura, pensó. Pero nada era tan hermoso como aquel pequeño ser. Dio un paso hacia atrás, sin poder dejar de mirarlo.

—Hey, pequeño. Soy la tía Kate —le habló en voz baja, para no despertarlo—. Voy a tener que buscarte un mote para sacar de quicio a tu padre. No te ofendas por ello, ¿vale? Y cuando él sea ya un vejestorio, tú pilotarás conmigo el Black Hawk ¿de acuerdo? ¿Tenemos un trato?

Como si realmente la hubiese escuchado, el pequeño, sin abrir los ojos, frunció los labios y arrugó la nariz.

—¿Vejestorio?

Kate alzó la mirada hacia su compañero.

—Oh, cállate, Barton. Estoy intentando mantener una conversación con tu hijo.

Miró una última vez al pequeño entre sus brazos y, a regañadientes, lo regresó junto a su madre, que lo acogió con mimo. Kate se separó de la cama, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—Me alegro por vosotros, ahora en serio — le dijo, intentando que su voz sonara lo más sincera posible porque, realmente, se alegraba por ellos—. Es un niño precioso, Natasha.

La comandante le sonrió en respuesta.

—Gracias, Kate.

Barton fue a colocarse de nuevo junto a Natasha, al filo de su cama.

—¿Así que soy precioso? —quiso saber, con una sonrisa que iluminaba su masculino rostro.

Kate alzó los ojos hacia el techo, negando con la cabeza.

—Natasha, no sé cómo haces para soportarlo.

La comandante miró primero a Clint para, a continuación, mirarla con diversión. Se encogió de hombros a la vez que enarcaba una ceja.

—Yo tampoco lo sé.

Kate giró sobre sus talones, dispuesta a marcharse y concederles la privacidad que Barton y Romanoff necesitaban en aquellos momentos. La voz de Clint la detuvo antes de que su mano tocara el pomo de la puerta.

—Kate.

Ella se volteó para enfrentarlo.

—¿Sí?

El hombre deshizo la distancia que los separaba, deteniéndose ante ella.

—Kate… Gracias.

Los ojos de Kate se entornaron levemente.

—Hmm, ¿nada de Katie Kate? Esto no puede ser bueno.

Clint bajó la mirada, con ambas manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

—Gracias por lo que hiciste por mí en la deriva. Por estar ahí.

Kate parpadeó una y otra vez. Sí alguna vez, en el pasado, le hubiesen dicho que su compañero, el terco y cabezota Clint Barton, se presentaría algún día delante de ella para darle las gracias por algo, se habría reído en la cara de quien se lo hubiese dicho.

Intentó hablar, sorprendida. Abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Lo intentó una segunda vez, clavando sus ojos en la figura de su compañero.

—No tienes que darme las gracias. ¿No es eso lo que hacen los compañeros? ¿Guardarse las espaldas? ¿Estar ahí cuando se les necesita?

Clint asintió.

—Eso creo.

Una sonrisa amplia y reluciente acudió al rostro de Kate.

—Pues yo no he hecho más que lo que tenía que hacer. No sólo somos rangers, Barton. Somos compañeros de fatigas y estamos juntos en esto. Quiero creer que, además de compañeros, somos amigos—. Kate se movió, incómoda. Bajó la mirada para posarla en la puntera de sus botas. Se encogió de hombros—. Joder, me conoces mejor que nadie. Me conoces mejor que mi propio padre. Quiero pensar que, de verdad, somos amigos —le dijo, alzando de nuevo el rostro.

Clint se mantuvo en silencio, frente a ella, dejándola hablar. Kate volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Incluso me he acostumbrado a esa tontería tuya de que me llames por ese mote absurdo. Ya no eres sólo un ranger. Eres un padre, y ese niño te va a necesitar. Y eres mi familia, Clint. Tú, Natasha y ese pequeñajo que acaba de nacer. ¿Pretendías que no estuviese ahí cuando me necesitabas? —. Los ojos comenzaron a escocerle. Respiró hondo, intentando dominar las lágrimas que, traicioneras, comenzaban a agruparse. Una tímida sonrisa acudió a sus labios. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y bufó con fuerza, mirando hacia el techo—. Y me temo que estoy demasiado sensible y sentimental por haber visto a tu hijo nacer y que en algún momento me vas a echar en cara la manera tonta en que me estoy comportando.

Kate no esperaba una respuesta por parte de Clint, porque no era necesaria. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un abrazo que la tomó por sorpresa. De repente se encontró entre los brazos de Clint. El hombre la sostenía con fuerza. Kate cerró los ojos y lo abrazó a su vez. Sonrió cuando notó cómo la besó en la sien.

Despacio, Kate se separó de su compañero.

—Me voy, o voy a avergonzarme a mí misma poniéndome a llorar como una idiota.

Clint dio un par de pasos atrás, acercándose a la cama de Natasha.

—Nos vemos más tarde, Kate.

Kate asintió y le sonrió antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta.

—Nos vemos más tarde.

Nada más abrir, Eli estaba allí, apoyado en la pared frente a la habitación. En cuanto la vio, se incorporó como si lo hubiesen pinchado con una aguja. La miró con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Kate cerró la puerta tras ella con sumo cuidado.

—¿Todo ha ido bien?

Kate le sonrió y asintió, despacio.

—Perfecto.

El rostro de Eli se relajó a simple vista. Bajó la mirada, pasándose una mano por la nuca, despeinándose en el proceso, con un gesto entre tímido y confuso que a Kate le pareció encantador.

—¿Te apetece… te apetece tomar una cerveza? —le preguntó, atropellándose con sus propias palabras—. Y tal vez, podríamos charlar.

Kate bajó la cabeza, fijando la vista en las botas que aún llevaba puestas. Con una sonrisa radiante en los labios, asintió. Levantó la mirada y encontró los ojos verdes de Eli prendidos en ella, con una sonrisa igual de amplia que la que ella le ofrecía.

—Por supuesto.

FIN


End file.
